Secret Indulgences
by twilight eyes 8120
Summary: Her fingers stilled as she looked up, and noticed a familar logo on his discarded jacket. His soft moan caused her to jerk back. It couldn't be...him...fate wasn't THAT cruel. SetoXAnzu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a co-effort between Gekkou Hana and me. It is a Seto x Anzu story. If you don't like the pair...click out of this and run...If you want to read a rather lustful story...please continue...**

**This rating will climb...be warned...**

**Neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters...only our plot.**

**__**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Thanks for a great session!" A woman around thirty years old holding a brief case stepped out from a room. Behind her was a smiling petite brunette who was wiping her hands with a paper towel.

"No problem! Just lay off of that brief case for at least two minutes." The blonde woman grinned and rubbed her neck as if she was relieving her experience.

"I can't help it, I'm a workaholic!" The two women laughed and parted ways. The brunette went back into the room and shut the door. She had worked with all kinds of people, the extremely sweet ones to the horribly rude ones. The woman who just left was one of those rude customers, but after having a message session with Anzu, she learned to smile much like the dancer did.

The spa allowed workaholic women like the one Anzu just dealt with to have a couple hours of royal treatment. There were different sections in the spa; from facials, to mud baths, to what Anzu was highly praised for...massage therapy. Only important business types came to this kind of spa. When she first heard about it she thought she'd never be up to par with the women who worked there.

Everyone looked so glamorous and expensive. Working at a job like that would certainly help her save up for dance school. Ever since she was young her only dream was to go abroad to Julliard and dance. The one thing she didn't realize was that her dream came with a price. A price she knew neither she nor her parents could afford. The easiest, and most lucrative, thing she could do was become a masseuse. Her friend's mother offered her a job. She had to take classes at the local college, but she finished quickly and her employment started upon graduation at the upscale day spa. She intended to save all her money, so that she could start living her dream.

The first week she started work her fellow employees took bets on how long she would last. They would whisper that she was too young or too pretty and it would only be a matter of time before she got involved with a client. As professional as they looked, sometimes they acted far from professional. They lacked the obvious maturity Anzu exuded.

The eldest and longest working women were the ones who gave Anzu the hardest time in the beginning. Her friend Brittany, who's mother owned the spa, told her it was just jealousy that caused them to say such things.

"A new and attractive girl comes into their 'territory' and of course they'll feel like they need to push you away!"

One of the women named Karen was cruel enough to give her one of her most memorable clients. Excited and naïve Anzu simply accepted the appointment. It was a mistake she learned the hard way. After that client she learned to always scrutinize before accepting.

_

* * *

"Listen, Anzu. I know you're new and everything, but can you take a one o'clocktoday?" Anzu raised a delicate eyebrow and smiled. _

_"Yea, why wouldn't I take it?" Karen covered her mouth to stop her laughter._

_"I just figured since you're free from one to three, I could book you a client."_

_"Oh! That's fine. I'll go get set up." This was her first client. The thought of it excited her. She wanted to make sure everything went well._

_"Right." A glint in Karen's eye showed nothing but malice. After turning around, Karen sighed heavily and waved her hand at Anzu. "Good luck with him."_

_"Him?" Anzu asked cautiously. The nervousness in her voice made Karen hold back another fit of giggles._

_"Yes my dear, him." With her hand on the doorknob ready to leave the room, she glanced behind her to a scared Anzu. "Eventually you're going to have to do a male client." Karen paused and glared at Anzu. "You have done males, haven't you?"_

_"Of course I have! I went to school for this. They wouldn't just make me work on women. I learned both." Anzu explained defensively. "See the certification?" Her hand pointed to a hung frame with her license as a certified masseuse. Karen seemed to doubt Anzu's abilities and schooling. Anzu felt the distrust, but she had suffered through all those credited hours of massage boot camp, and that slip of paper proved it._

_"Well then you should have no problem." Karen bitterly responded after rolling her eyes and stepping out of the room. The slamming door almost made Anzu go after Karen, and tell her to take the appointment and shove it. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. She said she would take him and she would._

_When one o'clock rolled around Anzu waited in her room for the client to come in. Thinking that the man was like all the others she massaged, she readied the table for the assumed tall, handsome, and built man. Every time she had one of those kinds of clients, she felt like she should put on a bib to stop her drool from drenching her clothes. After a couple dozen of these handsome clients, and a few too many butt slaps, she got over touching their bodies. All in all she thought all those clients were chauvinist pigs, who thought they were gods gift to women. Those men reminded her of a particularly cocky CEO._

_Karen knocked once, then entered the room and Anzu put down the different kinds of massage oils. The curly haired red head lowered her eyeglasses and looked around the room. "You're still not done?" Holding back a growl, Anzu cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly._

_"I'm done now. Is my client here?" The words sounded like she was gritting them out through her teeth. Karen really knew how to push someone's buttons._

_"Yes. He's ready when you are." Nodding Anzu gave her the okay to let the man in._

_A minute or two later, Anzu heard the door open. "I'm Brent Campbell, your client." The short heavyset bald man smirked. What freaked her out was that it was not a sexy smirk but an 'I'm gonna eat you' kind of smirk. He obviously didn't know a beautiful young girl was going to be his masseuse._

_"Hello. My name is Anzu Mazaki." She held out her hand to greet Brent. After a firm shake, she let go, wiping her hands sneakily on her shirt. His palms were beyond sweaty—they were drenched! "I'll give you a minute in here to get prepared and lay on the table. There are towels on the chair by the door." She smiled once more, and walked out of the room. Cursing quietly she never expected a man like him to be her client. She was just trying to be professional. Her boss would be on her case if she did a bad job with Brent, so she would just have to suck it up and get to work._

_"I'm ready," He shouted out. Anzu heard him, and rolled her eyes. It had only been half a minute since she left. There was no way he took off his clothes that fast! Unless he was terribly excited... The thought made her cringe. The man was obviously deprived._

_Cautiously, she opened to door to find the man not standing stark naked like she expected. Instead she got something she would never expect in her whole entire life. Her first instinct was to scream and hit whatever that was in front of her with a broom--to kill it._

_"What's wrong?" Brent heard her loud gasp and that's when she realized that Chewbacca was not laying on the table, a very hairy Brent was. Just a towel was covering his buttocks. Gulping, Anzu tried to push down the bile that was threatening to come up._

_Never, ever in her experience of being a masseuse had she encountered such a hairy man._

_"Nothing!" She stammered, "Nothing is wrong." If he knew her well, he would know that her high-pitched voice meant she was terrified. Namely, terrified of his back. As she stepped closer to the table, she had to fight the instinct to run far away from such a sight._

_"Can you use the coconut oil? It' makes my back nice and smooth." Nervously laughing, Anzu reached for the bottle but it slipped from her fingers and fell on the ground right below the massage table. "Better get that." He said, smoothly. Bending down she crawled under the table, looking up she saw him wink at her and lick his lips. Jumping up, she hit her head on the table and then struggled to stand up._

_"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He turned his body so that she could see his now exposed even hairier chest. Covering her eyes to shield her sight from him, she pretended to rub her forehead. What really needed to be rubbed was the back of her head._

_"I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" Her high pitched and squeaky voice said. Hearing him lay back down, she lowered her hand. Enough fooling around. She needed to get her work done. This man was the key for all the other women there to know she could handle anything. If she just got through this man she could do anything._

_"Hey Anzu?" Snapping her head at him, she jumped back a little._

_"Yes?"_

_"I want my back massaged, but I want you to concentrate on …" He grunted as his hand raised and tugged at his towel. "This pain I have in my right butt cheek. Could you possibly…" Before he could finish his sentence his towel fell to the side of the table making Anzu's eyes widen. "Do this part as well? I already paid for it." Breathing heavily, her eyes watered, and the room spun. When he looked up at her once again, he noticed her eyes roll to the back of her head, as she fell down with a loud thud before him. "She fainted..?"_

* * *

"Hey, earth to Anzu?" Britney called out to her friend, who was sitting down for the first time that day, and obviously spacing out. 

Anzu was stirring her tea. Flipping through the newspaper, she paused to look up at her friend. It was nice to have a break from the clients and just breathe.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a HUGE favor. I have to get to the dentist, they managed to squeeze me in—I have the worst toothache. Could you take my three o'clock? Please…I will so owe you. Please?" Britney was pleading, and Anzu knew the girl had been in pain most of the morning.

"Who's the client?" Anzu asked, hoping it wasn't someone horrible.

"A very rich one, consider it a gift." The girl hugged Anzu and then raced for the door. "By the way, he's very prompt and hates to be kept waiting. Chaio!"

"Wait a minute," Anzu whispered…**_he?_**…she raced for the door. She wasn't supposed to take on male clients…not since the Brent experience! How could Britney do this to her? Hell, she couldn't. Anzu raced to the appointment book and checked to see whom she could slam with this male client. Everyone was booked—solid. Damn it! What now?  
Slowly she got up from the desk and made her way to her boss's office. This would be hard to explain. After the whole fainting incident she was labeled as a 'no men' person. She had screwed it up so badly and Brent had been an important client. Karen was a real bitch for doing that to her. Unfortunately, it looked bad on her—not so much Karen. Malice was never proven.

She knocked on the office door, and quietly waited for an answer.

"Come in," Samantha Cordeau watched the door open, then returned to her paperwork. "Good afternoon Anzu," she said, acknowledging the girl as she looked up, briefly.

"Hello." Anzu replied, not sure how to explain how she made this mess for herself. "I have a tiny problem, and I have no idea what to do." She stood there, looking around the room—anywhere except at her boss. "It seems that Britney had a toothache and had to go to the dentist, so I agreed to take her client."

"I know, she was in a lot of pain this morning, I told her not to come in, but she insisted. I'm glad she's going to take care of it." Cordeau frowned, "What's the problem Anzu? Are you feeling okay? You look a bit pale."

"I'm feeling fine…it's just that I agreed to take on Britney's afternoon client." Anzu shifted, uncomfortably, praying that she wouldn't be fired. "Unfortunately I didn't realize that it was with a male. I just agreed and she raced out the door. As soon as I found out, I tried to shuffle, but it seems everyone is busy and no one wants to switch from their regulars."

"After the Brent incident you were told no more men Anzu." She sighed heavily as she pulled up the schedule on the computer. "Unfortunately, I can't cancel this appointment, the client is far too important. You'll just have to muddle through." She smiled at the girl who was now going quite pale. "Sit down Anzu." She pointed to a chair and waited for Anzu to get comfortable. "This client is demanding, but fairly easy. He comes in for a straightforward massage, not deep tissue, he's always on time, and leaves—promptly. You should have no problems."

Anzu nodded her head, still feeling quite foolish from her previous male encounter. How stupid had she looked that day? Being slapped softly by Britney while her client tucked his tail between his legs and fled, she saw her life pass before her eye. That man should have had a wax, not a massage.

"I think I'll be fine, but I thought I should clear it with you…because of my …um…history." Anzu intertwined her fingers, in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"You'll be fine, but next time—make sure you only cover female clients okay?" Cordeau smiled at her. "You better get going, he's very prompt and will probably be waiting for you when you get there."

Anzu eyed the clock on the wall, and nearly passed out in fear. She raced down the hall and kept chanting '_not another wookie…not another wookie…'_ She finally arrived at the door to Britney's room. It was her client, so she figured he would be here, in his normal place. He just wouldn't be getting therapy from his regular therapist. Hopefully, he would understand, and she could please him. Well, help him…not please him…well, please him too…just not in **_that_** way.

Softly she rapped on the door and waited for a response. She heard a slight grunt, was that her opening? Just to be sure, she tried again. "Come in already," she heard a distinctly male voice call out. A rather upset—male voice.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting…" she noticed the lights were dimmed; she fumbled around for a moment, waiting for her eyes to adjust. Going to the sink, she washed her hands and approached the table. There he was, face down, towel draped over his backside. Chestnut brown hair, tall, muscular, but not grotesquely built—he was quite intriguing. Best of all—not back hair. She smiled at that thought.

"Are you going to begin already? Or do I have to start docking your tip?" He snarled. Geez, he was a pleasant one…

"Sorry Sir," she moved closer, having selected lavender scented oil. "Britney wasn't able to work on you today, so I'm filling in."

"Do you know what you're doing?" He snapped, but didn't move.

"Of course, I'm very qualified…" She answered, simply.

"Then get to work," Mr. Wonderful barked his final order.

Slowly she worked the soothing smelling lavender oil between her palms and then slowly moved them across his back. He had to work out…he just felt too amazing not to. She could feel the bunched muscles beneath her hands, her fingers working out knots that seemed massive. "Do you have a headache?" She asked softly, leaning down close to his ear so she could whisper.

"Ummm," was his response. It was no surprise; he was so tense and tight. She went to work on one of the larger spasms and softly started to work it out. His contented sigh alerted her to a job well done. She smiled. For someone so rude, he did make the sweetest sounds, and hell, what woman wouldn't find a little pleasure in someone built this nicely? Another kink vanquished and another small groan. She wondered if he made these little sounds when he…

_Oh Anzu…just don't go there…_

She lifted on of his hands and worked on his palm. "Do you use your hands constantly?" She asked as she worked on the palms and then fingers. He grunted. Did that mean yes? She couldn't be sure. She moved to his left hand, and was surprised to find he was single. Surprised? Hmmm, that was too strong a word. He seemed disagreeable—who wanted a difficult man? Not her. Eye candy was nice, but she needed no drama…her life was dramatic enough, thanks to her best friend Yugi.

_Oh god ewww…mental note to self: Don't think about your best friend while you are rubbing down a man. It just feels way too weird to think about someone, that way, when you feel like they could be your sibling!_

"How is the pressure? Am I dong okay?" She asked. There was no response. She smiled; Mr. Wonderful had drifted off to sleep. Slowly she eased her fingertips down along his spine, working out various trouble spots. His skin was amazingly smooth and so wonderful to touch. She sighed, just who was enjoying this more? She worked on his legs, noting how long they were. She wondered how tall he was. She itched to remove the towel and at least have a look, but that would be quite inappropriate.

_Must resist all temptation, Anzu!_

He stirred softly under her and grumbled something in his sleep. She nearly laughed, if she wasn't mistaken, it sounded like—'let's duel.' But she was sure that was just a remnant of the Yugi thoughts…for the love of…she was going there again. She shook her head, feeling her hair brush against her shoulders. Slowly she worked her way to his scalp and softly started massaging her fingers through his hair. He moaned. So, he liked having fingers run through his hair. She had never worked on him before, so she was coming into this cold. She frowned; too bad this was a one-time favor for Britney. He was better than most of her clientele. He wasn't complaining and bitching about life. He was actually relaxing enough to sleep, the sign of a great massage.

All too soon the hour was up. She reluctantly stopped touching her delicious skin. Did Britney know how lucky she was? Maybe she could do her friend a favor and she'd let her have him again. Gently, she shook him.

"Sir, time to get up…sir…" She moved closer to his ear. Oh, he smelled good, a mixture of lavender and his cologne, which was a clean, crisp scent. "The hour is up…it's time to get dressed and go…" her fingers moved through his hair one more time. She simply couldn't resist the urge; it just felt so good.

Slowly she washed her hands in the sink, and took a towel to dry them. He was beginning to stir.

"I'll leave you to get dressed," she whispered as she slid out the door, barely letting the light in. She watched him rise a bit, and she smiled.

She walked back to her own room, to check her schedule; she didn't think she had another client for an hour. She could have lunch. Actually, lunch sounded great at this point—she had built up quite a hunger. Unfortunately, she had to go back to Britney's room to clean it up. Anzu would change the sheets, the towels and then set Britney up for her next client. It didn't seem like she would return after the dentist appointment, but she would be back tomorrow. She made her way back down the hall, which was bright from the skylights. It was kind of cold, in comparison to the warmth of the dim room he was in.

He was gone—she tried knocking, but received no answer. She shrugged as she walked in. There on the table was her tip—three crisp hundred-dollar bills. Wow. She picked them up, not believing it. It had to be a mistake. Maybe he thought they were fives? She scooped them up and raced down the hall, hoping to catch him. She made it all the way to the front door but, obviously, he was gone. Great…now she felt totally guilty. Turning she noticed Samantha standing at the receptionist desk. Anzu smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well kid, you did good. Seems Britney lost a client and you gained one. Same time next week." Anzu looked down at the bills.

"Can you call him and let him know he accidentally tipped me too much?" She asked, blushing a bit. Next week too? Had it felt as good for him as it did for her? She bit her lip nervously.

"Honey, that man never does something 'accidentally.' You must have made quite the impression on him. Most girls are chewed up and spit out by him, but you were actually requested…was he at least amicable?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, he treated me nicely, and then fell asleep." Anzu shrugged as her boss's eyes widened.

"He fell asleep on you? He never does that. Seems you have the magic touch." She walked out from behind the desk. "The other girls will be happy to know they won't have to deal with him anymore. Seems you have your first steady GQ guy…then again, he could also make the cover of Forbes…" She shrugged and climbed the steps. Leaving Anzu to ponder.

The money would be tucked into her school funding. She grabbed her purse and left to go get lunch. She'd clean Britney's room when she got back. Obviously, the girl was done for the day and the room wouldn't need a rush job. Suddenly, Anzu was craving something a bit pricier…

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Need more to judge... Let us know! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh…and if Gekkou does she hasn't told me…hence…neither of us stake a claim. Only our plot people, that's all that is ours.

Once again, this is a collaboration done by **Gekkou Hana** and me…

_**Chapter 2**_

It had been a long week—too long for his taste. So many things had gone completely wrong. The things that had actually worked weren't worth the paper they were written on. He rubbed his temples, as the limousine sped him closer to the relief he was seeking. He paused to check his watch again. Being on time was something that most people took for granted, but in business one had to be punctual.

Leaning back against the seat he allowed his mind to wander. Her hands had brought much needed relief to his aching muscles. Sitting before a computer all day, and answering the most mundane company requests were driving him to the brink of insanity. This was his relief—his slice of heaven.

"Sweet Indulgences"…that was the name of the spa he had been introduced to several weeks ago. Mokuba had insisted he needed some way to relieve the tension he carried. Hell, he was snapping at everything and everyone—even inanimate objects weren't safe.

His sweet, manipulative, little brother had done the research and made an appointment for him. He rolled his eyes at the memory. Honestly, if he couldn't handle his own stress then he was hardly the man for his position as CEO. He did it to appease a pair of violet eyes, who worked his pleading charms like a master. Damn that kid could scam the coldest heart—case in point—him.

It was true; he did need stress relief—but a massage? Hell that didn't seem like it quite fit him. But, he allowed it, just to shut Mokuba up. Maybe the kid would get off his back. He didn't want a man, so he selected a woman. The idea of a man touching him…was just…wrong.

Hating the girl who worked on him was easy. She was stupid and clumsy. The only thing she didn't do—to prove her incompetence—was faint. She must have come close though, because her face was quite pale when she led him into her room. She was also a gushing pest. Talking about how she loved duel monsters and the way he preformed. This wasn't relaxing—it was aggravating. She managed to relieve a few knots in his neck and several in his back, making it easier for him to continue in front of his computer for the rest of the day. Possibly Mokuba had stumbled onto something.

He recalled wanting her to wear a gag during the next visit.

It was the same crap. She fawned over him, using hands that had grown quite a bit hungrier. It was almost as if touching him was more pleasing to her. He left that day, setting his mind that it would be his last time—he had had enough of the little twit. However, he once again found himself slipping into a comfort zone as his muscles, once tightly wrapped, were eased. So, against his better judgment, he went last week.

It had been so different. First, she wasn't in the room when he entered—granting him time to undress leisurely. Sure, he usually made her step out, but she would bound back in quickly. Probably hoping to catch a glimpse of forbidden pleasure zones. It was annoying, and rude. He had used sharp-menacing words on her both times. Calling her things he normally would never use on a girl.

Getting undressed, without her laying in wait, had been nice. Simply slipping onto the table and under the towel had him already relaxed. When he heard the knock on the door—he knew it wasn't her… He yelled a quick 'get in', but then simply grunted after the next knock. Whoever this girl was, she was polite. He appreciated it. Then, as her hands stroked his body he felt sleep over take him. It seemed as if her fingers on his skin was the most natural thing in the world. Actually, he wanted to experience more.

She tried to talk, but he wanted her touch, not her conversation. She seemed to sense it and went to work freeing him of the kinks and knots. Soothing pressure and warm circling. He slept like a child. Only becoming slightly conscious when her fingers began rubbing his scalp. He nearly stopped her actions; his reaction was quite intense. Having his hair played with, well, the pleasure was almost too intoxicating.

He never did see her face—did he really need to? She was there to please him, to release the tension. If he looked at her it might destroy the fantasy in his mind. He didn't need her face, just her hands. He smirked, his own little slave to ease his…ache. What a delicious picture. The first girl was a menace—this new one was his. He quickly switched his appointments over to her, booking her far in advance. Hell, he might have to go in more then once a week. He was sure she derived pleasure as well, her hands had returned to his hair a second time—was that normal? He didn't think so, that meant she must have liked it.

Anzu prepared her room for him. She sighed heavily. Last week it had taken her best effort not to be inappropriate, why weren't all men built like him? Why didn't they all feel that good, and smell so wonderful? She dimmed the lights and checked her watch. He would be here shortly. Hopefully she had enough time to grab a drink and get back. He liked being on time, Samantha had told her that. Shrugging she turned—leaving her door ajar for him. He was her regular now. Britney was a bit upset, but she got over it.

Gliding down the steps she smiled. Would he speak to her this time? Did it matter? A little, but for the most part she didn't mind touching him without a word. Sometimes when men spoke they ruined her illusions. Shoot—a gorgeous face could disguise a man who was as dumb as a rock. Maybe men could learn from his example—be quiet and just look really good. Then again…what did his face look like? Hell, could he be awful?

All right—tip of the day: massage, don't talk and don't try to peek. Leave it as a delightful fantasy.

When she made it back up the stairs, she noticed her door was shut.

He was inside.

Her heart skipped several beats. Glancing at her watch she realized it was four minutes before his time, so she wasn't late. Thankfully. She bit her lip and allowed a few more swipes of her second hand. She didn't want to force him to race undressing. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, he should undress slowly—and maybe to music…

How awful! Certainly not professional thoughts…

Knocking twice, she waited for a soft 'enter'. She received a grunt instead. Rolling her eyes, she entered the room and her breath caught. He was on her table, lying there, under a towel—a small one—she was being quite wicked without realizing it. It was the smallest one she had, maybe next time she would leave a washcloth…that was an idea. Would she peek this time? It was possible—if he fell asleep again.

"Hello," she whispered, making her way to the sink. "I was surprised that you requested me. I know that Britney is your masseuse…"

"Was…"

"Well, I thought I was simply filling in—not taking over." She selected the lavender oil again. It suited him and it did tend to relax people. She had never seen a person more in need of relaxing than him.

He didn't say another word. Talk about anti-social. Then again, it wasn't his voice she had to concentrate on. She rolled her eyes, _'mind out of the gutter Anzu'. _She had to think of other things, not of his firm arms or wonderful back. The task at hand was simple—she had to work out his frustrations in the form of relieving the stress. She nearly giggled as dirty thoughts assaulted her. After all, the best form of 'stress relief' was a trip to the gutter…

He let out a slight moan when she started working on a large knot near his shoulder.

"You have to learn to relax a bit, this is worse than what I dealt with last week. Do you have any hobbies? Maybe you should learn some relaxation techniques." Her voice was a whisper; he could barely hear her over the ocean sounds tape. It was all so soothing.

"I'm trying to relax, you're ruining it. Shut up and just do me…" He growled.

Her hands stilled, but didn't stop touching him.

'_Just do me?'! _Did she hear him right? '_Shut up and just do me…'_ Her eyes were wide, at his words. Her first instinct was to say 'Excuse me!' but the fact that he was an important client to the company stopped her. His comment was certainly not worth her being fired for, and her dreams would be thrown out the window. She swallowed hard and continued. He meant massage him, but his words had been so…sexual.

Her fingers calmed the spasms in his neck and then her fingers slid into his hair. She smiled—it was for massage purposes only. Great, now she was lying to herself. Her eyes closed as she let the silken strands of his hair slip through. Suddenly, her bottle of oil fell. Damn…

"Incompetent…" He mumbled.

She bent over to pick it up when she noticed his clothes. They were folded so neatly in a pile, all except for the dark blue jacket lying across them. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest and her mouth went instantly dry. There was a silver 'KC' pin on the collar. No…it couldn't be…she looked towards the table…at '_him'_…

She never checked the book, having committed the day and time slot to memory. Heaven help her—she had been looking forward to touching him since he left last week. She wanted him back—quite badly. He moved on the table, probably missing her hands on his body. On his nearly naked body…

"Problem?" He asked in his _'I'm clearly annoyed'_ tone. Her hands were officially shaking, yes—it was _Kaiba_—no doubt about it.

If he picked his head up and saw her…no! He couldn't!

She grabbed the bottle and quickly moved back to the table, forcing his head down. Now what? Continue? Stop? Get sick all over him? The possibilities were endless.

Laughing nervously she continued to massage his back. "No! No problem at all! Now just keep your head down and relax." She said a bit too perkily. The nausea in her stomach didn't seem to want to cease.

"Why?" Not paying attention to his question but more to the massage she moved her hands down his back. Anzu's hands were moving, but her mind was wandering.

The soft skin she was touching belonged to Seto Kaiba. It was an unthinkable possibility. His skin now felt like it was burning her. As if she was not allowed to touch such a man. Any girl would give their most valued possession to see him face to face, let alone touch him!

Yes, he was an asshole to her friends and her. But damn it all to hell, even she had to admit he was handsome. Not only was he handsome—he had the body of a surfer—wonderfully built, and yet his skin was surprisingly soft. He had to have sold his soul to the devil to have a body like his. Next time she would definitely leave a towel smaller than this one—even if she had to shrink a couple of them in the dryer herself. She could say that the girls who did the laundry screwed up, and now all the towels at the facility were smaller—if he complained.

"What are you doing?" His body jerked in surprise and Anzu snapped out of her stupor. It was as if the heavens above were laughing down on her! Her hands moved all the way down, past his back and onto his glutes—well, that was the technical term for them.

The towel that had been covering him was now half pushed down, and exposing a nice attribute of his.

"Oh, god!" She apologetically cried out. Her hands shot up in the air after realizing her error. She was no longer massaging his back, but was instead feeling up his ass! Cursing herself repeatedly in her head she tried to calm her racing heart. She was massaging his butt? Who in their right mind would make such a bold move? To Seto Kaiba!

"What is wrong with you today?" He suspiciously asked, as his head rose. Before he could turn to look at Anzu she pushed his head back down, making him growl.

"You're going to undo all the work I did. You have to keep your head down to give your neck muscles time to adjust to their relaxed state. So please... With all due respect let me do my job to help you relax!"

After another growl she felt his body relax again. She heard a low muttered 'absurd' come from him. One hand stayed on his soft hair while the other laid on his bareback. How could a simple thing, such as a back, make her hands move on their own accord towards dangerous territory? Hell—forbidden territory, as far as Seto Kaiba was concerned! Her eyes closed for a moment to regain control, and steady her nerves.

"Do you mind?" He asked with impatience. Her eyes opened wide at his tone.

"Do I mind what?" She asked innocently. She backed up a little, her hands no longer touching him. She noticed what his aggravation was about.

"Do you mind covering me up a little more? I'm feeling a _bit_ exposed here." He said in a '_You passed annoying and are now pissing me off,' _toneFor a split second her evil side contemplated pinching his 'cheek,' or even slap it—due to her annoyance with his attitude.

"I am so sorry!" She apologized as she pulled up the towel with shaky hands. So much for her tip that day…

If only her friends could see her now. Just a half a minute ago she was massaging the exposed ass of Seto Kaiba. Luckily, she didn't pass out like she did on her last male client. Perhaps the only reason why laid in the knowledge that if she did—he would know who his masseuse was. She secretly thanked her body for not shutting down on her.

'_From one nut to the next_..." Kaiba thought. "It's not like it was unexpected." He cockily explained. He heard her cough in displeasure at his comment. Many girls took bold chances, passing by him and quickly brushing against his derrière. A small part of him was almost impressed that she actually risked her job to feel him up. "I should report you to your manager, you know…" He left her hanging with that thought.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?" She asked in a small voice. Kaiba couldn't be that evil, could he? Would he really report her small mistake, just to get her fired? He chuckled softly as her hands, which were no longer shaking, roughly kneaded his shoulder. If she could just knead upwards towards his neck, she could choke the smug bastard. How could he accuse her of deliberately trying to feel him up? Had it been deliberate? Hell, even she couldn't be sure. Freudian 'feel' as opposed to Freudian 'slip'?

Not that the indiscretion wasn't completely enjoyable; she smiled… Damn! Once again she was having those thoughts… What _was_ wrong with her today?

All of her fears were brought to the surface with just one simple comment. The only thing holding her back from actually attempting to kill the CEO was the fact that he had her job in his hands. '_He's an important client,'_ she kept saying to herself and she worked on his legs. He never did answer her question, because once her hands started their work—he shut his eyes and drifted off.

She remained quiet and let the sound of the ocean fill the room. Her hands worked themselves up his legs.

'_Up to the thigh but not too high... At least not high enough to get fired or arrested …' _She reminded herself, as she finished with his right leg and went on to his left.

The sound of his ringing cell phone woke Kaiba, and made Anzu lose concentration on the task at hand. Her head snapped towards the direction of the clock on the wall. His session was up, meaning that she had to leave without him seeing her.

"Damn it..." He grumbled and started to get up. Luckily, she thought quickly and threaded her fingers into his hair. She knew he liked this part. It was quite sinful for her as well. She took her chances, continuing was a stall tactic as well as pleasurable. Could he secretly like his hair being played with? She leaned down close to his ear.

His body relaxed once more, thanks to the glorious feel of her fingers, and momentarily the ringing cell phone, which had stopped, was forgotten.

"You're done, Sir." She whispered. "Now count backwards from ten. Then you may sit up, but slowly." If he agreed to count backwards from ten then that would give her plenty of time to leave the room. Then again, even if he sat up as she left the room, the dim setting would not allow him to see much of her.

"Count backwards from ten?" He asked sounding puzzled. He didn't hold back the agitation in his voice. "Why? You didn't ask me to do that last time."

"Because… Because..." What lie could she come up with now? "Because you're in such a relaxed state. You'll have the blood rushing back up to your head too fast, and you may get a headache if you do it any quicker." She happily responded and inwardly patted herself on the back. "Now count away!" Her fingers let go of his hair and she tip toed backwards towards the door. "Relax. Just breath in and out." Thankfully, he stayed where he was, never once even shifting positions. The damned cell phone started to ring again, just as her back touched the door. Turning around quickly, she opened the door. At the same time he sat up. She froze.

"Can you get that damn cell phone?" He mumbled but then stopped to see the masseuse standing in front of the door. Her back was facing him. For a split second he wanted to tell her to turn around—just to see what she looked like. At that moment the cell phone stopped again. A breeze came in from the opened door and he realized she was standing there, as if she were waiting for something.

"Do you think you can get out, so that I can get dressed and get the hell out of here?" He watched her shoulders tense up. In the dim light, and the bright light coming in from the open door—he couldn't make out much more. He did clearly see her shoulders jump up, then tense. "Unless you want me to get dressed right now with the door wide open. Were you expecting a show for you and your coworkers?"

"Of course." She stammered. "Um…I mean…no…"

His eyebrow arched up.

"I mean..." Was that a reflex on her part? "I'll be leaving now." She squeaked and walked out, never turning around. Once she shut the door behind her, her feet walked off at a fast pace—without her even thinking about it. Hell, even her body wanted to get out of the embarrassing situation.

She would have to see if she could pawn him off on someone else next week. He probably hated her now anyway. If Seto Kaiba found out one of the 'geek squad' was rubbing his naked ass…he would flip. And she would be mortified!

Twice his cell phone rang, and twice he let it go without picking it up. Whoever it was that called didn't leave a message. If it had been Mokuba, he would have left a message. But, Mokuba knew where he was. He wouldn't disturb him during his appointment with the masseuse. Speaking of which, she seemed highly distracted today. Was it because she was massaging him?

Not to be cocky, but her reaction was fairly close to that of screaming fan girls. But, would that explain why she practically ran out of the room? She just seemed nervous, which made him wonder. Why was she acting like that now? Last time she had been perfectly normal. What changed? … Being Seto Kaiba, he would find out…

**A/N: **Gekkou Hana and I thank you for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **We don't own Yu-gi-oh or the characters...

we...um...wish not to be sued...or arrested...thank you...

**Chapter 3**

'_Finally, a chance to straighten out this whole 'Kaiba' situation.' _Anzu thought, when she saw Britney's door slightly opened. She walked towards the room with determination. Since her door was slightly opened, it meant that she wasn't with a client. Pushing it open with one hand, Anzu practically sprinted into her room. "You!" She pointed her finger towards an eating Britney.

Swallowing the last bit of her sandwich, Britney raised both her hands up in mock surrender. Stomping over, Anzu placed her hands on her hips, taping her foot in annoyance. "What?" Britney asked innocently.

"What?" Anzu was furious. "What, you ask? Why didn't you ever call me back? Or answer my messages?"

"I was busy," Britney shrugged and took a sip from her soda can innocently.

"For a week?" Anzu all but screeched out.

"Oh, you expected me to call you back when you threatened to kill me?" Britney defensively pointed out. "I thought you needed some time to relax and calm down before you did something irrational." She pouted. A move she only did for her mother when she was in trouble.

"You had me massage Kaiba! My nemesis! You never told me that I was covering you for an hour massage with Seto Kaiba!" Anzu bit out. Britney's mouth formed an 'o' shape as Anzu nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Anzu, I thought you knew. At least I thought you'd realize by the end of his first visit." Britney explained. Letting out a defeated sigh, Anzu sat on the massage table.

"No, I didn't." The blue-eyed brunette grumbled. "I figured it out last week..." Laughing out loud, Britney looked at Anzu in disbelief.

"Last week? How in the hell did his identity slip past you?" Britney raised an eyebrow. "_How_ did you find out? Did he have some kind of birthmark that only you have had the privilege of seeing?" She questioned suggestively with eyes wide—her voice hopeful.

"What? No!" Britney still gave her a suggestive look, making Anzu gape her mouth at her friend. "I said no! I found out because of his jacket. It had a 'KC' on it…a logo belonging only to Seto Kaiba." She explained bluntly. "Honestly Britney, I never knew you were like those crazed fan girls. No wonder he wanted to switch masseuses."

"Hell, Anzu! It's Seto Kaiba! Anyone would go crazy for him. Some would even be crazy enough to risk their jobs—simply to fondle that man."

"You know where the room is, right, Mr. Kaiba?" The receptionist asked loudly. Anzu and Britney were quiet and just stared at each other. Standing up, Anzu looked down the hallway to see if Kaiba had entered her room yet.

"He's coming now? Isn't he early?" Shrugging, Anzu missed the question. "Does he know who you are?"

"No. Thank God for that. Do you realize what would happen if he ever found out?" Anzu had closed the door, until she could still see the hallway through a crack. At the same moment she pulled the door Kaiba came down the hallway. Subconsciously, Anzu sunk down—making sure she wasn't visible to him. "Dear God, it's Kaiba. It really is," she whispered in shock.

"Oh, stop that Anzu. You look like some paranoid criminal." Britney said a little too loud. Kaiba stood in front of Anzu's room looking at his watch. Not hearing her approach—Anzu almost screamed when she realized Britney was next to her.

"Let me do something..." Britney giggled as she pushed passed Anzu. Anzu stopped Britney from grabbing the doorknob.

"Do what?" She questioned hesitantly.

"I need to talk to my mother." Britney lied. Against all her intuition Anzu stepped aside to let Britney out of the room. All of Anzu's fears were realized when she saw Britney raise her hand and call out. "Hello Mr. Kaiba! How are you?" It was too late to pull the masseuse back into the room—preferably by the hair. Anzu stepped away from the door.

_You better not do anything I'll have to kill you for, _Anzu thought to herself.

"Good." Anzu heard the gruff reply and cringed. That was definitely Kaiba, without a doubt. Who else sounded that cold?

"That's good. So how do you like your new masseuse? Do you find her nice? Cute? Datable?" _Datable! _Just what in the hell was that girl pulling? Did Britney really want to embarrass her? But embarrassment didn't stop her from leaning towards the door to hear his response.

"She was satisfactory." He answered back. Satisfactory for what? Was she a good masseuse? Or was she datable? What was she satisfactory at? Thankfully, Britney didn't stop there.

"Do you think she's cute?" Her eyebrow rose. "Or that she's datable?" Anzu could sense Kaiba's irritation. Apparently, Britney forgot about his lack of communication with people. He obviously didn't want to talk to anyone at that moment.

"Neither. I didn't take the time to see who my masseuse is. She's there to pleasure me, not be my girlfriend." It was a nasty retort.

Once Britney stepped back into the room Anzu jumped—thinking it was Kaiba. Leaning against the wall, Anzu held her chest to calm herself. "I don't get it. What do you do different than I? Why does he prefer you over me?"

"Maybe it's because I don't talk much," Anzu muttered.

* * *

Kaiba sighed, another week and here he was, once again. He could hardly believe he showed up early and looked forward to this annoyance in his life. He was thankful he had the foresight to switch his masseuse—the old one was like nails on a chalkboard. 

She did pose a good question. Would he ever discover the new girl's identity? For the past week it was a nagging question in the back of his mind. Yes, this masseuse was a bit weird but her hands were magical. There was something about having a woman touching him so pleasurably, yet he had no idea what she looked like. Did she know who he was?

She probably did. That would explain why she acted like such a klutz last visit. She even massaged his rear! The funny thing was she acted like she didn't mean to. Her voice was high pitched and she stuttered. If she truly meant to do it, she would have acted nonchalant about it—wouldn't she? Not practically run out of the room.

Her darkened silhouette wasn't enough to let him know who she was. All he knew was that she had a great shape. She had to be fairly young, not past twenty-five.

He waited a couple of minutes before taking off his jacket. He made sure that Britney wasn't outside his door to 'accidentally' open it for a chance she might catch him undressing. He unbuttoned his shirt, as he looked around the room. This was the first time he saw it fully lit. Last time it was dimly lit. On a red and brown chair there were a couple of towels for him. After folding his jacket, and taking off his shirt, he started to unbuckle his belt.

A picture frame caught his eye; it was hanging up next to the chair. A certifications of completion from the school the masseuse attended was matted meticulously, she had recently graduated. Below that line, in big boldfaced letters, read a name that made him zip up his pants.

'**Anzu Mazaki' **

The logical side of him said that there had to be more than just one Anzu Mazaki. He took the frame off the wall and read the name over and over again.

A knock on the door caught him off guard. Thinking that it was 'Anzu', he was torn between ripping the door open to reveal her, and shouting that he wasn't ready.

"Anzu? Yugi's on line two. I know you're about to have a client. Do you want me to tell him that you're gonna call him back?" Kaiba's eye twitched. _'Yugi?' _After a pause, the woman continued. "Are you there?" Another pause the woman knocked again. "Anzu?" She finally gave up and he heard her walk away.

Clenching his fist, he put together all the clues. The silhouette did belong to Anzu Mazaki. How did he not know? The medium cut hair, the dancers body, and the perky attitude? Her being friends with Yugi? Her voice! That voice belonged to her! Her _hands_ belonged to her! Those hands of hers massaged his backside!

Feeling the heat not only from anger but embarrassment, he sat down on top of the massage table in anger. His body was caught between running out of the spa and never looking back or staying for just one more massage.

"Was she trying to make me look like a fool?" He bit out to no one in particular. Did she know who he was? Was she deliberately trying to make him look stupid, just so that she could go back and tell her geek friends? The mutt was probably having a laugh right now, knowing that Kaiba slept during his massages. The thought pissed him off. Mazaki had to pay for this.

Wait… Did she know that he knew who she was? It was possible that she didn't. If not, then he could just make this situation turn around for his own benefit. He could make her life a living hell. He couldn't be sure, but it was a bet he was going to wager...

A smirk crossed his handsome face, as he unzipped his pants.

Anzu Mazaki was certainly going to pay the price, and he was going to enjoy _every _bit of it.

* * *

"Do you think he's ready yet?" Anzu asked while nervously biting her nails. She caught Britney shrugging. "I can't do this. I can't go in there knowing that it's him. I nearly lost it last time." 

Sighing, Britney had on a dreamy smile. "I know… He's irresistible." Anzu rolled her eyes and slapped Britney's arm. "Ow! Fine, no more comments."

After checking if she had a red spot from where Anzu slapped her, she looked down the hallway. "It's a job, Anzu. Just go in that room, do what you do best, and leave like nothing happened. The best thing is that you get paid for it." Britney smiled and patted Anzu on the back a bit harshly. "Kind of like a prostitute!"

"What!" Anzu screamed but then covered her mouth just in case Kaiba heard. "Why do I come to you for advice? I should know by now that anything you suggest could land me in jail or on the six o'clock news!" Anzu whispered before walking out of Britney's room.

"Good luck!" Britney waved her hand at her. "Do everything I wish I could do!" Turning around Anzu wryly smiled then stopped before her door. Taking a moment to breath, she looked at her door down the hall.

"Okay Anzu, you can do this. It's just a stupid job. As long as you keep your light real low and hide your face from him then you'll be okay." Anzu mentally coached herself before touching the doorknob. After taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind her.

The room was brightly lit. That wasn't good. Kaiba was already on the table with that one lucky towel covering his 'assets'. He looked like he was already sleeping.

"Good afternoon. I hope all is well with you." Kaiba spoke making her jump. Thankfully, he kept his head down.

Anzu shrugged as she dimmed the lights. "Good afternoon, Sir. Everything is fine, I hope you're ready to relax." The words sounded strained; there was no hope of relaxation on her part. Being this tense was abnormal for her. She could hardly believe that this scene was repeating itself again. Someone had to take this client over; this would be her last week. No way could it continue. Insanity was a scary thing and it could take a person over by constantly repeating mentally harrowing acts.

"I worked out intensely this morning and I want you to concentrate on my Gluteus Maximus..." He said dryly.

'Case in point.' She blinked, staring down at him. Obeying him would be more than mentally harrowing.

"Excuse me Sir?" She was sure she heard wrong. There was no way he would request an ass rub. She would concentrate on his shoulders...next would be his feet. She would ignore the 'in-between' and move it right along—production-line type thing. She would ignore his requests and continue with what she had planned.

Suddenly, he yanked his towel down to his thighs. "I said I want you to concentrate here. I had a hard work out and it's your job to soothe the aches. Are you refusing to complete your job?" His voice was a growl. He'd teach her a lesson. He'd embarrass her until she fainted, then he would revive her only to give her cause to pass out again. He smirked into the headrest. This would be more fun than annoying that dog, whom she referred to as 'friend'.

"I…uh…Sir…uh, last week you told me to stop, when I accidentally did that. Are you sure you want me to…?" She was stumbling and blushing as the blood raced into her ears. He made her go deaf! How dare he request such a thing? Then again, he probably didn't regard it as sexual—this was Seto Kaiba. It was more mechanical.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" He groaned in frustration. "I gave you a task, paid you money…now—rub me…" He ordered. It was so hard not to laugh out loud. He felt her hands still when he first made his request, he only wished he could see her face. Maybe she would be so embarrassed her smug little head would explode.

She could barely bring herself to look down his body—to see his revealed 'assets'. Did he do this with Britney too? The girl would have had a coronary, and would have told her. No way would Britney keep it to herself that she rubbed Seto's backside. Slowly, painstakingly, she moved her eyes down his body. He was amazingly built, so perfect in every sense of the word. Had he ever had an awkward stage? She doubted it. When her blue eyes settled on him, she let out a soft gasp of breath. She had noticed his backside in pants, but nothing could prepare her for this—heaven help her—it was like a forbidden sin.

"Is there a problem?" He finally asked. "Haven't you ever seen a man without his pants on before? You're acting shy for this profession." He could barely contain a chuckle. She was so easy to embarrass and bait.

"Honestly," she whispered, "no."

That sobered him a bit. She had never seen… He would have scoffed and called her a liar, but why would she lie? She had nothing to gain, except embarrassment in the fact that she was so naive. If she knew it was him, and they were face to face—would she admit to being this innocent? He doubted it.

Slowly she poured some oil on her hands and softly worked up the backs of his thighs to his posterior…she had to come up with a new name for it…everything sounded like soft porn. This was hardly that, this was therapy…not a 'feel Kaiba up' session. This was bad. Very bad. He was so firm and perfect and…and…purring? Her head snapped up at the sound, did he even know he was making it? Oh! Heaven help her, if Yugi or the guys saw her with both her hands settled on Seto Kaiba's naked backside—she would be mortified! She bit her lip and chastised herself for enjoying the task.

He let her continue, as punishment—he assured himself—not for his own enjoyment. It was supposed to be for a moment or two, but this was stretching out a bit. Damn, he was actually enjoying it…but only a little, the tiniest fraction. Hardly a noticeable delight. Feeling her hands squeeze and release, and then knead was starting to make him squirm. Oh hell! He finally decided to stop her and was surprised to hear his own voice, which sounded lustful?

"Maybe I should roll over and have you rub me elsewhere Mazaki…" The words hung in the air.

**_He knew!_** He heart stopped and died in her chest as her hands stilled on his bottom. What now? Run for the door and hide somewhere? Denial was the second option…_ 'Mazaki who?'_ Wouldn't work. Then there was the third option—confess and pray for mercy. Well, she decided to go with half of option three. If he knew…he put her through this intentionally. He made her rub his ass on purpose! That…egotist! She hated him more in that moment than ever before and, without thinking, she slid her hand down between his thighs and…

Kaiba let out an angry expletive as he jumped from the table clutching his towel.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He was quite angry, and if he weren't clutching his small towel for dear life, he would have throttled her. "Who do you think you are? You can't do things like that! I thought this was a professional establishment!"

Her anger matched his, "You knew it was me and you still insisted I rub your ass! You maniacal, scheming, arrogant…you are so low Kaiba!"

"Careful Mazaki," He warned, "people who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. You had to have known it was me and yet you…this is our third appointment! When were you going to introduce yourself? Or were you? Was this a thrill for you?" His voice was laced with sarcasm and venom.

"You had me rub your ass!" She fumed, getting a bit in his face.

"You rubbed it on your own last time!" He countered. Staring her down.

She frowned, he was right—damn she was annoyed at that fact! She pulled back a bit, thoughtfully. She was arguing with a naked Seto Kaiba, he was in a towel—true, but under that towel…nothing. Heck, she had touched him… Her heart began to race.

"I guess we're done here then…" she said matter of factly. She couldn't open that door with him not dressed and standing there. It was against policy and she would be fired, not that she should be concerned with her job anymore—she was sure he would demand that she be fired. What a lousy ending to a lousy day. She rolled her eyes.

He sneered at her, "not by a long shot…I paid for an hour and you have…" he consulted his watch, "45 minutes to go…did you enjoy my gluteus for the first 15 minutes?" He approached her and she stepped back. Was she afraid? No, he knew her too well. The girl had no fear. However, did she have humility? He toyed with his towel, and was amused to see her eyes dart to his waist. Maybe he should treat her to an eyeful… Perhaps he could render her speechless for once, what a treat!

"You honestly expect me to continue massaging you for the rest of your time?" Her eyes opened in disbelief. He was clinically insane…she wondered if his masseuse could declare him so… "I so can not believe you just suggested that I should continue to…" Damn, her mind couldn't wrap around it why should she be able to say it?

He smirked a dangerous smirk. "Yes."

"I quit as your personal masseuse, it's too awkward." She folded her arms across her chest. "I flat out refuse! I mean…you hate me and my friends…why would you want me to rub intimate parts of your body?" Even as the words slipped out, she noted her mistake. His smile grew and now his azure eyes gleamed with delight.

"You would like to rub intimate parts of my body?" He chuckled. He never thought of a massage that way, but now he sure as hell did. In fact, a new idea was born from that statement. He loved watching the blush grace her delicate features, and it was even more amusing that she refused to break eye contact.

"You know darn well what I meant Kaiba!" Anzu snapped.

"Yes, but I prefer the implications Mazaki. In fact, I have no interest in trying to break in yet another incompetent girl. I'm keeping you. I only want _you_ 'rubbing my intimate parts'." He chuckled as she unfolded her arms, balled her hands into fists and then placed them on her hips. She was ready for war. "Don't even start Mazaki, do you like your job? If you want to keep it—consider me a fixture on your schedule." He shrugged and suddenly looked bored. "Now, if you don't wish a show, avert your eyes. I want to get back on the table and that requires me dropping the towel."

She quickly turned her back. It was a delicious move, a small part of him hoped she would watch—and then pass out. If she had never see a man from behind…then she probably…

"Are you done torturing me yet Seto Kaiba?"

"Hardly…I may even have to come in more often then once a week—stress you know?" He pulled off his towel and laid down on the table. He thought about dropping the terrycloth covering to the floor, but figured he would spare her. "I'm ready," he announced all too cheerfully. He sighed and relaxed forward. "I should keep my head down right?" He asked sarcastically. "So I don't tense and mess up your hard work…you are the professional here."

She wanted to hold his head down in a bucket of water and drown him…maybe then he would shut the hell up. She smiled as she thought of all the ways she could murder him. Creative—tying him to a fire ant hill drenched in honey. To the bizarre—sacrificing him to a volcano God. She smiled, funny how his death amused her. Then again, it would be such a waste—he was magnificent. If she could gag him, tie him to a bed and…and what? She was wandering into dangerous territory in her mind. Her fingers skimmed over his delicate skin. It was more like stroking than massaging. She had to get her mind back on the task at hand. This wasn't for her pleasure; it was for him to relax. Even though he was delightful to touch, there was a mouth attached and that mouth drove her insane. Too bad it wasn't in a good way. Duct tape would remedy that. She smiled. Tied to the bed, duct tape on mouth…wait, what if she wanted to kiss him? It would be hard through the duct tape. She stopped herself; her hands were flat and immobile on his lower back. She was thinking of kissing him? Maybe she needed to commit herself!

He felt her fingers and hands moving along his body and he smiled. She really was good at this, and he enjoyed it more than just slightly. Blue eyes closed and he simply gave himself over to her, while she worked out each kink and knot. Her fingers dipped into his hair and his eyes snapped open as he felt his body stir a bit. He hadn't felt that before. He would have to keep the bad thoughts down to a minimum.

He didn't sleep during this massage, and all too soon it was over. She announced that time was up and she attempted to scurry out of the room, but his voice stopped her.

"You will keep your position as my masseuse Mazaki." He sat up, swinging his legs down and draping the towel across his lap. "I expect to see you next week, and for any pick-me-ups I need."

"Once I walk through this door we're done Seto Kaiba. I don't have to do anyone I don't want to." Her chin was in the air as her hand rested on the knob.

"I didn't say you had to 'do me'…just told you that you had to massage me." He shrugged as if it were the most natural request. And, oh so very innocent.

"If I refuse?" She growled.

"Then, you will be fired, and I will take delight in telling your friends how you rubbed me down…um three times…and how the first time you explore my glutes it wasn't on request." The look on his face was deadly serious. He had her. This was the perfect way to insure he wasn't the object of her jokes. He would have blackmail material on her and take great pleasure in torturing her mentally.

"I hate you." She mumbled.

He smirked, "You don't have to like me…you just have to be available to 'do me'." He threw her own words back at her.

She left the room, slamming the door. She wanted to strangle him! To kill him…to…do any type of bodily harm that she could imagine! Now she had to do this weekly. She was trapped, and he knew her. She would kill Britney first, because the girl had led Anzu down this dark, twisted, road. Anzu went to the ladies' room and waited patiently on the couch for several minutes. It was a tactical move; she didn't want to see him anymore today. Fate sealed her for next week, but today she was free.

When she returned to her room she found several hundred-dollar bills on her table. She rolled her eyes. The tips were amazing from him, but she would give them up if she could escape him. He had her now…but, then again…two could play at this game. A smile slid across her lips as she started scheming.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Firstly we want to thank you all for the overwhelming reviews! We had no idea this story would draw so much attention. We wish we could thank all of you who left reviews individually, but we think we've kept you waiting long enough for this chapter. Just know your reviews are very much appreciated and seriously what kept us going. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon—a heck of a lot sooner than the wait between 3 and 4. We apologize, but life got in the way… I am sure you all know how that is. Hopefully you will all find this enjoyable and laugh. Let us know what you think…please review and let us know if we're still amusing you! Thank you all again for the awesome feed back…

Neither of us own Yu-gi-oh…sad but true fact…

**Chapter 4**

It was one of those days where nothing would go right. Everything was going wrong in the worst ways imaginable. A key program had finally crashed—after days of trying to patch and save. Sometimes these things just happen, he knew it—it had happened before, but that knowledge didn't stop it from being annoying. Luckily, he had spotted problems with small things and he had encouraged system wide back-ups. Now, all he had to do was remove the corrupt files and operating systems and then everyone could reload the saved information. Unfortunately, they would lose anything created _after _the back-ups had occurred.

A short ringing sound let him know his secretary was summoning him.

"What?" He asked, shortly.

"Should I cancel your massage for today Mr. Kaiba? With everything that is going on…I figured you might want to be around here." Her soft voice cut after that.

He frowned, was it that day of the week already? Last time was quite the adventure, now all the cards were dealt and it was merely a matter of time before he had her hand revealed. He smirked, missing a session would cost him ground. She might think he was backing out due to being uncomfortable—which was hardly the case. No, he would go today and every week after this. Maybe he would schedule extra sessions as well. He would bring that up today and drive her mad with thoughts of more one-on-one time.

He rose and pulled on his trench coat, it was time to pay a visit to his favorite masseur and to play some head games with her as well. It was so much fun to feel her hands tremble on his skin, and last time she was quite explicit. He smirked, he reminded him that he had no interest in the girl, but he found her thoroughly amusing.

"Don't cancel my appointment," he said as he walked past his secretary's desk. "I'll be back in an hour and a half." His secretary couldn't be more shocked as she held the phone away from her ear. She was prepared to call the spa to cancel. Apparently there was no need.

Anzu paced in her room, today he would return and once again she was apprehensive. Hatred was too kind a word, but she would concede no ground to that pain in the ass. In fact, her mind was scheming up all sorts of ways to be annoying—including using Ben Gay on certain sensitive areas of his body. She could always say she slipped…

A frown marred her brow as she plopped down on the freshly made massage table. Mumbling more to herself than anything else she decided to start revenge sweetly—she looked over at the washcloth on the desk. A smile spread across her lips. He wanted to play dirty and threaten her—she wouldn't use idle ideas, nope, she would go through with them. Screw him and his company, besides, he deserved a bit of nastiness. How many people had he annoyed in his lifetime? She, herself, could be included on his list numerous times. Paybacks were a bitch…and so was she when she put her mind to it.

Sure, his body was incredible and damn if his hair didn't feel amazing slipping through her fingers…but, once his mouth opened and words came out—all illusions were broken into tiny pieces. Still, if he were tied, bound, and blissfully gagged he could be tolerated. What the hell was she thinking? She shook her head, giggled and slid off the table. He would be here soon and these thoughts were hardly appropriate in their 'professional' relationship. Actually, there was no relationship, just a lot of aggravation and power plays. When did she get so darn lucky? Well, better to be anywhere but in the room when he arrived, she figured, so she abandoned her niche.

She wandered down the hall to Samantha's office. Knocking, she heard a quick 'enter' and she did.

"Anzu," Samantha looked up from some paperwork and slid her glasses down her nose. "You look upset, is everything okay?"

Anzu plopped onto a chair in front of her boss's desk and sighed heavily. Maybe if she played this right she could get out of being near Kaiba. She hadn't managed to figure any other way out, so, she figured, it was time to go to the top.

"I'm having a bit of a hard time," Anzu confided, "with a client."

"Which one? Is someone not behaving in a professional manner?" Samantha asked, taking on a motherly tone. Her daughter's friend was always so nice, and no customer had ever complained about the girl either. It was in the spa's interest to keep Anzu happy. Samantha also treated Anzu like a second daughter—half the time the two were inseparable. As of late, there had been tension, Samantha still didn't understand why.

"Seto Kaiba," Anzu sighed deeply and watched Samantha's expression from the corner of her eye.

"Did he say anything crude or behave in a manner that could be construed as sexual harassment?" Samantha asked in an even tone. She would not tolerate such things, not even from a high profile client such as Seto Kaiba.

"Not exactly," Anzu shrugged. Unfortunately she couldn't lie, and actually she was the one who had touched Seto in an 'unseemly' manner—several times now. If anyone was sexually harassing anyone it was Anzu sexually harassing Kaiba. She shivered.

Samantha's eyes widened a bit. "So then, what's the problem?"

"I would just prefer if he were no longer my client. Personal issues and all." Anzu really didn't care to go into it further. If word came to Kaiba from her boss that she could no longer work on him—she would have to helplessly obey—it was her boss. His little plots and nastiness would be wasted and she would be free of him. It was all so simple… it was perfect.

"Unless you have some valid issues I'm afraid I can't help you. He requested you and if your only cause for not working with him is…personal issues…you will have to work it out between the two of you." Samantha's fingers flew along the keyboard, "besides, I see here that he has personally requested your services—exclusively. He doesn't want anyone else working on him and a client of his status is one I intend to keep. That is, unless there is a serious problem. Is there a serious problem?" Samantha leaned forward and looked concerned.

_Yeah, he's an ass and I hate him. I also can't stop thinking about how it feels to touch him…oh, and did I mention I have felt the boy up three times now? Hmmm, should I mention the mental blackmail issue on his part? Would that sway you in releasing me from an obligation?_

"Fine," Anzu whispered as she stood. "He should be here and ready by now."

"Anzu?" Samantha spoke quietly. "You know many of the girls here would kill to work on him. He's pretty quiet and a great tipper. Maybe you should just go with it. I know he's a bit crass, but if you don't speak to him he'll probably just lay there quietly. There is no rule here that chitchat is mandatory. Besides, he's your only male client—your co-workers deal with a lot worse on a regular basis. Count your blessings and smile. You have such a pretty smile."

Anzu forced a grin and left the room to the quiet clicks of the computer keyboard. She leaned against the closed door and closed her eyes. It seemed as if Kaiba trapped her. Not that he had put words in Samantha's mouth, but if he were reasonable they could be free of one another—now she had no choice. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. Had she left the washcloth on the table? Or had she placed a regular towel down? Her mind raced.

She remembered sitting on the table and thinking up ways to humiliate him, but had her subconscious betrayed her? A washcloth was there, in her room, and she had toyed with it, sat on the table and toyed…

What did she leave him to cover up with?

"If there is a God, he will be merciful on me now. I'll go to the room and Kaiba will be under a nice big towel, all fluffy and huge and this will be an unrequited nightmare." Thoughts of him settled under a small washcloth nearly caused her to choke. Her cheeks were burning a bright crimson color as she raced down the hall. It was also quite possible that he wasn't there yet. He might be on time, but she still had several minutes until his appointment. Why did she have to see Samantha today? She should have tried to be removed from Kaiba's wish list yesterday!

The pace her feet took quickened as she approached her own door, it was closed, but that meant nothing. Instead of knocking, like she normally did—she simply opened the door and found Kaiba standing there naked from the waist up. He turned around with a scowl, but it softened upon seeing her. Now, it transformed into his trademark smirk. She slapped a hand over her eyes and quickly blurted out an incoherent rambling apology. He chuckled an evil chuckle.

"So, you burst in with the hopes of catching me undressed?"

She frowned, "I hate you."

"Obviously not too much if you want to see me undressed this badly. I guess you're waiting for me to finish?" He watched a blush creep up her cheeks, even as her hand obscured her eyes.

She heard him fumble with his belt and then unzip his pants. How humiliating! If she ran screaming he would know how he affected her, but if she stood her ground with her hand over her eyes she would look ridiculous…how was she supposed to win?

"You really are a pig—and the only audience you'll have is the trapped one in the mirror." She sighed heavily in aggravation. Her left foot started tapping in frustration.

"You really do have will power for a girl, I would have thought you'd sneak a peek immediately seeing as you barged in for just that purpose." Kaiba folded his pants and placed them in the neat pile on the chair. He turned slowly and looked at her. Blue eyes narrowed when he looked at the table. "Ah, so is this my towel? You were being most generous I see…"

OH NO! Heaven help her! She had left the washcloth. What had she been thinking. After a few mumbles and an attempt at an explanation she spit out the only thing that came to mind, "I didn't have a chance to lay a towel out for you—that was why I was racing back and I barged in."

He tsked her as if she were a child and picked up the washcloth. "Oh, but not wearing this would deny you the view you desired. You see, if I know one thing about you it's this—you're anal. You would have never left this room knowing I was coming without leaving me a towel."

"Kaiba, you know that isn't what I was doing…seriously I was coming back to lay you out a towel…"

She heard the telltale creek of the massage table. Her heart sank.

"You won't be able to rub me with your hand over your eyes…you might accidentally rub the wrong thing…oh wait…you've already done that." He chuckled again.

"Why are you doing this? I could get you another girl and you would be thrilled and I would…"

"I want you to do this, now get to work—I hate slackers." He growled as he rested his head down on the table.

She lifted her hand off her eyes and was shocked to see the small washcloth barely covering him. Racing to the cabinet, she pulled out the biggest towel she could find. Raising his head he watched her action.

"Coward," he mumbled.

Still disbelieving the fact that a prude man, scratch that—boy_—_likeKaiba would be forward enough to place a wash cloth on himself and not be embarrassed, she walked over to him silently. Holding the towel tightly in her hand, she pretended she was wringing his neck and ended up having the towel twisted in her hands.

The way the towel was now positioned in her hands reminded her of something Jounouchi once did with Yugi when they were at the beach. The 'oh-so-innocent-looking' Jounouchi nonchalantly walked up to Yugi with the twisted towel in his hands, and then whipped it again Yugi's leg.

The memory sparked a wicked idea in her mind. Oh, how delicious would it be to injure Kaiba's ego… He deserved a little pay back, and it was time to hurt Kaiba's like he did hers.

"As much as you try and act all superior and mature, Kaiba, deep down you're just a little boy." Anzu said as she twisted the towel even more in her hands. Though his head was down when he shrugged carelessly, Anzu swore she could clearly see his smirk in her mind. The mental smirk made something in Anzu snap just a little and she aimed for her target…

Just as he was about to open his mouth for a retort, he felt a sharp sting on his backside, making him yell out in pain. His hand jerked up to protect his assets from any further abuse.

Anzu was always the type of girl who thought things through. For once, she didn't. Now she knew why she never did anything without analyzing it to death, because if you imagined all the bad end results—you would never commit the infraction to cause yourself harm.

As much as she thought she'd be far from alive at the moment, she was standing still before Kaiba… unharmed. Kaiba was simply lying still on the table, clearly breathing hard from restraint, and exposed. Apparently, she hit her target a little too hard and his washcloth 'towel' fell off him and landed on the other side of the table. Her eyes blinked at the red sting mark on his right cheek. Quickly she closed her eyes, and immediately bent down, her hands moving around the floor until her fingers grasped the small towel. Eyes still closed, she threw the bigger towel where she thought his exposed buttocks would be.

His grunt caused her eyes to snap open. Was he looking at her, seeing her grope around with eyes tightly shut? Watching her face turn to a grimace as she begged for his session to end now—mercifully? Thankfully, he wasn't. Instead, he stayed perfectly still the whole time and he didn't make a peep… Well, except for the yelp at the towel snap. What the hell had she been thinking? Heaven help her now…

"You **_are_** a little girl. Honestly Mazaki, I didn't take you for that kind of girl. If you wanted me to be completely nude, you should have said so earlier, I would have obliged. These tactics to get me naked are a bit tired." Anzu narrowed her eyes at the smug man before her. "But then again, you did grope me not too long ago. I should expect it by now… don't you think?"

"You know what I think?" She growled but the confident CEO interrupted her before she really gave him her opinion.

"It doesn't matter to me what you think, just 'do' me." Grossed out by his amusement at the term 'do me', Anzu stomped her foot.

"Stop saying it like that, Kaiba. I'm no whore."

"Dressed in that outfit, you look the part."

"I'm dressed professionally! This is the required uniform. My skirt is down to my knees and there is no serious skin showing. There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing! Besides, what part are you playing? The uptight, arrogant, self obsessed…."

"Handsome rich man who can dock your pay if you don't start the session. I _do_ have things to do after I leave here." His tone sounded impatient, but then again he always sounded like he was in a hurry to do something. Not wanting to toy with the _boy_, Anzu just swallowed what she wanted to say before he interrupted her. There would always next time to give him a piece of her mind.

"Ugh."

"I heard that, Mazaki." He mumbled when Anzu poured oil on her hands to begin.

"Well, you know if I get on your nerves then you could just get another girl." Anzu slyly suggested. His growl made her start massaging his shoulders.

She really hated his attitude, but her hands loved touching him. Could he tell that she enjoyed touching him? That information would provide devastating ammunition for him. The torment would continue on more levels, levels she refused to consider. Damn Seto Kaiba… and heaven help her…

Twenty minutes into the session Anzu stopped massaging his uppers arms when she heard his deep breathing. No wonder it had been quiet for the past ten minutes; Kaiba fell asleep again. Looking under the table, she could see his face through the headrest, her assumption was correct. Kaiba's eyes were closed which meant that he was blissfully asleep.

Lingering there and simply staring, she noticed his eyelashes were long, full and perfect. He had a well-defined jaw line, something she always found sexy in a man. His lips were perfect for kissing: full and pouty. She sighed softly… slipping into an enticing daydream…

_Whoa, whoa! Was she checking him out while he was asleep? _Shivering from the gruesome thoughts in her head, she stood up.

Anzu hated this man. He made her life a living hell. What in the hell could possess her to even think about him in such a way? Revenge should be on her mind. A way to get back at him for everything he'd done to her she be utmost in her thoughts, not how it would feel to kiss him.

She looked around the room and away from him in aggravation. How could life be so cruel to her? Here she was just trying to earn some extra money when Kaiba had come along and made her hate her job. He toyed with her as if she was some object there for his amusement. Maybe he looked at her as if she were some servant of his. She's always tried to be kind to everyone, including Kaiba. So what did she do to deserve a client like him?

Well, enough was enough. No more miss nice girl. It was time to embarrass him just like he'd been doing to her for the past few appointments.

But how?

A makeup bag of Brittany's was next to the sink. They had had lunch together, so she probably touched herself up and neglected to take the bag with her. A stick of lipstick was peeking out of the little black bag. A smile appeared on Anzu's lips. Quickly, she looked back under to make sure Kaiba was still asleep.

The sound of a door shutting caused Kaiba to wake up. The first thing he felt was the lack of muscle spasms. She always managed to get every knot and kink out. Smirking, he thought how wonderfully skilled her hands were. The next thing he felt was a chill. Sitting up he noticed that Anzu had already left the room. He had to admit, he was a tad bit disappointed that he wouldn't be able to insult her a couple times more before he left. Thankfully he had set numerous appointments to further torture the girl, and derive pleasure from her obvious skills.

The fascination he found in torturing the friendship girl was something he couldn't explain. Perhaps it was the fire in her eyes when she got upset, or the way her eyebrow rose when she thought she had a good retort. All in all, he found it to be a game when he fought with her. Of course, it was a game he knew he would always win. Nothing embarrassed him and nothing anyone could do to him could ever bother him. Watching Anzu make a futile attempt to get him back was entertaining. One day she would learn, no one could outsmart him. No one.

After he dressed, he left several one hundred dollar bills for Anzu. If there was one thing he had to give her credit for, it was that she sure did know how to make his body feel good. He walked out to the receptionist to confirm his next appointment for the following week. He stood there; hip leaning against the counter, arms folded across his chest when he noticed a passerby kept staring at him. Everyone knew who he was, making him used to be being in the spot light. Ignoring the passerby he cleared his throat to catch the girl's attention, she was busy filing something.

"Oh!" She shouted when she turned around to see who coughed. "H-h-how are you, Mr. K-K-Kaiba?" The woman kept staring at him awkwardly. She looked at him as if he had three heads.

"I'd like to confirm my appointment for next week. The same day and time." Kaiba gruffly responded. He looked at her nametag, which read—Ann.

"Of course." She stuttered and touched her cheeks as if she was rubbing something off of it. "Do you know, Mr. Kaiba, that we sell creams for your face?" She randomly asked while still touching her cheeks. Raising an eyebrow, he scoffed and looked away from her. She brought up his appointment on the computer, while other people in the waiting room sat there staring at him.

Yes, he was used to stares, but these made him feel slightly nervous. These were not in awe of someone famous in front of them, but stares a person would give a freak. Ann tried to smile at him as she explained he was now confirmed.

"You're in the system, Mr. Kaiba. It's all set for next week. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Ann was still touching her cheeks as she continued to stare at him. Her eyes seemed to widen as she nodded her head when he grunted his thanks.

Confounded by everyone in the waiting room and by Ann, Kaiba walked out of the Spa. Luckily his limo was waiting out front for him. All he wanted to do was get away from those strange staring people in the spa.

The limo driver opened the door for Kaiba, as he approached. This was strange, even his driver looked at him in a bizarre way, and then tilted his head a bit. It just didn't make any sense

"Blue brings out your eye color. Mr. Kaiba." He commented. Confused by the statement, he started to piece everything together: the stares, the receptionist touching her cheeks, Anzu's sudden disappearance—him waking up alone and undisturbed. Kaiba slid into the limo. Yanking down one of the mirrors he looked at his reflection to check if his hunch was correct.

Anger welled up inside him as he saw the pink lipstick and blush on his cheeks. Not only did he have on a light gloss and blush, but she also managed to apply a gaudy blue eye shadow. Kaiba's fists shook in rage. "That conniving little bitch!" He mumbled as he ordered his driver to go into the drugstore to buy him something to remove the slop. He would rather die than walk into Kaiba Corp. looking like a drag queen. Great, now everyone who had seen him would assume…

She would pay for this… dearly…

* * *

"Maybe you lost your damn mind?" Britney stood before Anzu in shock but Anzu looked behind her puzzled.

"What ever do you mean Britney?"

"I can't believe you put makeup on him while he was asleep! Anzu, you know he'll flip out, Seto Kaiba is hardly the man to screw around with!"

"The jerk got what was coming to him. Hopefully now he'll realize that I'm not someone he can continue to mentally harass. Someone has to put him in his place and I've decided that since he won't switch to someone else I'll simply have to make his life miserable." Even as Anzu said the words, she knew she had taken it up another notch. This latest stunt would earn her something far more serious than a view of his derriere. She hoped the dungeons at Kaiba Corp. had electricity and not torches.

"Aren't you afraid he might complain? Or report you to my mom?" Britney asked as she helped put away lotions and oils.

"He won't. I'm sure he's plotting something right now. If I know Kaiba, he's not the type to just tell on me. He's going to lash out at me, but I'm prepared." Anzu cryptically said as she left Brittany's room.

**A/N:** We hope you all enjoyed… Please review… we would appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We do not own Yu-gi-oh or make any profits associated with it...this is purely for enjoyment...our own sick, twisted amusement.**

Let us know if we make you laugh...gasping is good too. Hopefully you're all pleased with this chapter, let us know by reviewing please.

Thank you for the 271 reviews so far! You guys are totally amazing! We wish we could take the time and respond to all of you, but between our schedules it would be insane. If you have a major problem or question just post it in your review or e-mail one of us and we will respond. The popularity of this story is beyond our wildest imagination--you guys are too amazing and we thank you all so very much...

Twilighteyes and Gekkou Hana

**Chapter 5**

It had been three days since she had seen Kaiba, and yet she couldn't get the images out of her mind. She flipped open her cell phone and scanned through her pictures until she came across the once of his face cradled in the massage table—painted beautifully in Britney's tacky colors. Giggling she closed the phone down. Naughty thoughts had almost overwhelmed her that day. She seriously considered lifting the towel and taking a picture of his…um…assets, and selling them on EBAY, but she resisted the urge. That could be considered crossing the line of good taste.

Then again, their whole relationship bordered on bad taste. Hell, most of the time he was completely naked and she was rubbing him. Damn the job description was the epitome of naughtiness.

The warmth of the flavored tea slipped through her lips and down her throat. It was a beautiful day and everything was just looking up and bright, and happy. No Kaiba for several more days plus a photo of him in drag! Could a girl get any luckier? Yeah, there was also the fact that she was able to run her hands over his body while he was unconscious. That was sweet too, a quiet Seto Kaiba, who was naked…

Rolling her eyes, she picked up her pace. She could not allow her thoughts to stray into territory that could give him an advantage. Considering him even the slightest bit attractive was dangerous territory. Still, her fingers never dipped into anther client's hair or lingered on their skin, almost in a caress. Thankfully he was never awake or aware of her small ministrations. Hell, he would have such fuel to torture her with. From now on she would have to be careful, discreet and not think of how amazing it felt to touch him, or stroke his skin. Tossing her hot tea, she stopped and grabbed a cool bottle of water in a sidewalk convenience store. Question was…drink it or dump it over her head?

The moment she walked in the spa she knew something was wrong. The receptionist looked at her with such pity. Oh no! Had he told on her? Had he gotten her fired? Her hands began to shake involuntarily; her tummy did those annoying flip-flops—the ominous kind, not the giddy ones. Quickly downing several swallows of water, her mouth had gone cotton dry as she approached the receptionist.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Anzu attempted to sound cheerful, just like her happy self. A quick glance out the picture window told her that storm clouds were gathering on the horizon, and probably over her massage career.

"This is for you," the receptionist handed her a small note card. It wasn't a pink slip. Though she wondered if she would receive notice on a pink piece of paper when Kaiba finally managed to get her fired. She knew he would, hell it would be just like the tyrant. He always talked of destroying the competition, then again…she wasn't competition, she was a toy.

"Jerk," she mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?" The receptionist said, not able to hear Anzu.

"Oh, um, thank you." Anzu turned and walked towards her room. Slowly she made her way down the hall amidst whispers and several times she heard Kaiba's name mentioned. They all must have seen the events of yesterday unfold. Anzu's cheeks burned a soft pink color. A few weeks ago she was set. Her goals were clear, make enough money to save for Julliard. No deviations, no questions, a take no prisoners attitude. Now, one person had tossed a major obstacle in her way…and he had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen.

The small pink card was being crumpled in her fingers, unbeknownst to her.

Slamming the door open she threw her purse in the corner and ran a still shaking hand through her hair. The problem was simple to solve, actually. He wouldn't replace her, her boss wouldn't excuse her and quitting her position would set back her dance career. It was time to swallow her pride, take her small victories when she could and escape with her dignity. It was one hour a week, one day a week. Honestly, there were one hundred and sixty-seven hours a week to enjoy his absence. Shaking her head she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. It was time to see whom she would be working on first.

The gentle knock on the door caused her to jump. That settled it, no more caffeine until further notice.

"Come in," Anzu called out as she pulled out clean linens for her table.

Slowly the door opened and in walked Britney, looking a bit sheepish. "Is the coast clear?" Her friend asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Anzu asked, sounding a bit confused. Tugging out a new covering for the table, she quickly set it up and continued with her preparations.

"Wait…don't you know?" Britney asked. She knew Anzu would never react this calmly to the news, so either she had snapped and was mentally breaking down or no one told her. "Weren't you given a note on your way in?"

Anzu's hands stilled. "Yes, but I never read it."

"Maybe you should," Britney suggested softly.

"Am I fired?" Anzu asked. "I mean, if Seto called and told your Mom about what I did—the make-up and all… I would be fired in a heartbeat." She sank into her chair looking a bit lost.

"You weren't fired, but Seto Kaiba did call. You might wish you were fired." Britney handed the crumpled pink card to Anzu.

Thoughts of being tortured by Kaiba quickly came to mind. What if he found that hairy back man and insisted she 'do' him…in his own sick words. Thankfully she hadn't had time for breakfast—Britney would be wearing it by now.

Slowly her blue eyes scanned the pink card. Over and over she read them and tried to understand.

"I don't get it," she mumbled in a confused tone. "These are directions."

"Exactly," Britney confirmed.

Shrugging, Anzu placed it back on her desk. "What do they have to do with me?"

"You aren't working here today Anzu, well you are, but later. Right now you've been hired out."

Anzu's blue eyes blinked innocently in confusion, her head tilted a bit. "Hired out?"

"Seto Kaiba called my mom this morning and requested an in home session with you today. The company car is already packed with a folding massage table. You just have to pack up what you need from here and then be on your way." Britney's voice was full of sympathy and concern for her friend.

"I don't understand," Anzu's mind couldn't wrap around the idea.

"You are being sent to Seto Kaiba's home to give him a massage. Some of our richer clientele request the masseur comes to them—and now you have been commandeered."

"That's insane!" Anzu finally managed. "I am not going to his house, he can't buy me like a…a…"

"Professional masseur who does this for a living?" Britney offered.

"We both know damn well that he is only doing this to make my life miserable! That…" She let out several growls of frustration.

"Despite what you think of him, he is your client and he paid major bucks to change the venue. He must be really pissed. Heck, after what you did I doubt I would want to show my face in here if I was him."

And there it was. She had successfully embarrassed him and screwed herself. If she hadn't pulled that trick he would be coming here—not ordering her to come to him. He always managed to turn duels around, well, now he had turned the tables on her. The score so far, for those keeping track? Seto Kaiba one—Anzu zilch.

"Wait a minute, today isn't his day. Why today? I mean I worked on him only a few days ago, normally I only have to deal with him on a weekly basis."

"I guess he upped the ante when you pulled that make-up class on his face. You know you used the colors I never use—they're awful! I almost felt sorry for him until today." Britney couldn't look at her friend. If it hadn't been for the trade off she would still be stuck with Kaiba and poor Anzu wouldn't be tortured.

Anzu giggled, "He did look funny."

"I swear I have never seen Ann's jaw hit the floor like that before."

"So, when do I place my neck in the guillotine?

"You have to leave as soon as possible. Do you want me to help you pack up your things?" Britney asked as she hopped off the table.

Without much more fanfare Anzu found herself packed and in the car, following the directions on the card to Kaiba's home. This was embarrassing as hell. She kept trying to put herself in a business frame of mind, but stumbled thinking of 'call girls' and 'doing' Kaiba. Barely recalling how she got there, her mouth dropped when she looked up at the mansion. Security cleared her and she drove straight up to the front doors. The only good thing was she didn't have to wear the ridiculous uniform that he had commented on. Her street clothes were acceptable

"Well, here goes nothing," she whispered as she struggled with the large, bulky table and bag of 'essentials' which included a small CD player—possibly she could quickly lull him to sleep with rainforest sounds. It was a dumb idea, but anything that could help she'd try…

By the time she made it to the door she was fuming mad. She rang the bell incessantly until a frazzled butler opened the door.

"Ah you must be Mr. Kaiba's call girl, I mean girl on call. He has never hired a professional before…" The butler stood there making her feel like a common hooker.

"I work in a day spa, I'm making a house call plain and simple. I get paid a salary and I have a diploma in my trade." She wanted to make it very clear.

"My, my…things are formal in your trade these days. Follow me please." He was acting all superior and she so wanted to trip him and slam the table on his fat head.

He led her down a hallway, allowing her to pull the table with her. He didn't even offer to assist her in anyway, thank heavens the bag, which contained the table, was on wheels or it would have been impossible.

"This is the room you may set up in." He looked down his nose at the girl. "You brought your own bed?"

"It is a massage table. I am a masseur—I only offer massages." She explained slowly, through gritted teeth.

"Of course Miss," he snickered and left her there.

Slowly she began setting up. This was mortifying; the people who worked here thought she was a prostitute! Tears formed in her eyes, but she would never give Kaiba that satisfaction. Making her cry was not something she would let him do.

"So, are you ready yet? You know you have kept me waiting." He chuckled when he saw her jump. So, he had startled her just a bit.

"I don't appreciate you telling your employees that I'm a hooker," she snapped.

She turned to look at him as she finished smoothing the table linens.

"I never told them you were a hooker, I just explained that I had hired you to come here and 'do me'." He circled the table, trying to draw her attention to his face.

"I wish you would stop saying that already. Seriously Kaiba, it sounds very wrong." Bending over she plugged in the CD player. His blue eyes narrowed, not being able to move off of her small form and curves. In normal clothes you could see how much appeal she had. Damn her.

"It's the truth, I pay you money and you touch me." He shrugged.

"Admit it, you told your staff that because of what I did the other day. Suck it up, you know you deserved that and much worse." She turned and noticed he was in a navy blue terrycloth robe. Was he naked underneath? This was getting so unnerving, seeing him without clothes so often and touching him so intimately. It was sheer torture. Torture that could rocket her straight off to heaven…

"Well, for the stunt you pulled—I pulled one of my own. Enjoy…oh and Anzu—suck it up." He began untying his robe, pulling her eyes to his hands. "You're being more blatant than usual. Would you like the full show today?"

She blushed furiously and turned away, this was quickly flying downhill. She had to think of something fast before she died of embarrassment.

"Would you like to start with a facial? We're running a special on make-up application," she hoped she sounded stronger than she felt. She needed to gain an edge, but she was slipping fast. Why challenge the pig-headed jerk?

She turned on the CD and refused to turn.

"Any year now, I don't have all day for your redundant embarrassment."

"Fine," she snapped as she turned, her eyes immediately began molesting his body. _'Weakling'_ she thought to herself. Maybe she should give him a wax job on his legs or something. Somehow the thought of ripping out his hairs from the root energized her.

The lavender oil was poured onto his back and she began to slowly touch him, feeling the knots and pulling a groan or two from him. Her knees were reduced to Jell-O. Where was the justice in this?

"Make sure you concentrate on my left shoulder, it has been a bit sore. I'm sure there's a knot or two in it." Kaiba gruffly suggested… Sorry… _Demanded_. Gritting her teeth, Anzu moved her ministrations to the area he just demanded she work on. Kaiba let out a groan, making Anzu think about stopping for a moment. The foreign sound made her stomach tighten. _Jeez, he almost sounded like he was having…_

"Mr. Kaiba?" A concerned maid came in and stood with a shocked expression on her face. Unfortunately for Anzu, she could only see Anzu and a seemingly naked Kaiba on the massage table. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba. I didn't know you had a lady friend over!" The maid immediately covered her eyes. All Kaiba did was wave her off, with his head down as if it was something that happened to him on a daily basis. The maid gave a frail smile to Anzu as she raced for the door. Lucky thing, she was rewarded with freedom. Anzu looked down at the towel-clad billionaire and frowned.

"Wait!" Anzu yelled out. "It's not what it sounds or looks like…"

"Mazaki! You have a job to do! Forget what she thought she heard or saw." Kaiba barked out.

"But she thinks I was a 'lady friend'!" The only response she got from Kaiba was his evil chuckle. Oh, how she hated him… It was that moment she decided to use her elbow on the knots he had. It would relieve the tension, and she hoped would leave him with a bruise or two.

Looking up at the grandfather clock in his office, she saw that his session was finally over. Kaiba, like clockwork, fell asleep shortly after she tended to his tense shoulders.

"Not over soon enough." Anzu mumbled quietly as she started to put away the scented oil she had used on Kaiba. Hopefully she could sneak out without him ever waking up. God forbid he regained consciousness and really started making her a living hell by insulting her some more.

"The nerve of him." Anzu once again mumbled to herself. Damn, Kaiba was lying on a table she needed to fold up and take with her—she had a dilemma. The massage table was the company's—meaning there was no way in hell she could leave without it. She had to wake him.

Little did she know that he was already alert. The moment she shut off the CD player, he regained awareness.

"Done, are we?" Jumping up at his voice, she quietly damned him for waking. He sat up from the table and raised an eyebrow. Knowing all too well what this meant, she turned around.

"Put on your damn clothes so that I could get my table and leave." Amazingly, Kaiba had no response, but did exactly what she practically pleaded him to do.

"You were paid for your services. If you wish to truly assist me, then leave." Kaiba said behind her back, he was back in his robe.

"You paid the company to 'serve' you, Kaiba! Not me, get that straight!" The fired up dancer yelled out. She turned around and thankfully noted his terrycloth robe was tightly secure.

"That is true, but who gets that money at the end of the week, Mazaki? And if memory serves me correctly don't you willingly take my tips session after session?"

"Stop it, Kaiba." Anzu warned. "Stop making me sound like a whore. I am respectfully carrying out my duties with my company. I give people massages—just like a waiter serving someone who's hungry at a restaurant. It's the same thing. They both get tips for their services."

"In that case." Kaiba stated with a smirk. "Here's your tip." With a flick of his wrist, he threw a few hundred-dollar bills at her feet. The action, unbeknownst to him, caused Anzu's jaw to clench and her fist to ball. With the smirk still planted on his face, he turned away.

Kaiba forgot that Anzu was a dancer and with being a dancer, he forgot that she could move smoothly—even be undetected. Before he realized what was happening, he felt something push at his chest. Looking down it was Anzu's hand on him, the dollar bills held tightly in her fist.

Anzu stared up at him with cold determined eyes. Tears weren't in order for this situation. She would never give him the satisfaction to show him how much his actions hurt her. "Take your money and shove it up your ass for all I care! I refuse to be treated like this! I took it for as long as I could—but no more. Do anything like that again and I swear I will show everyone at school a picture I took of you with the makeup on!"

"I dare you." He growled with clenched teeth. _Okay, bad thing to say. _

"Fine. Then I'll quit my job. I'll get another one. " Confident that she won, she moved back as the bills fell to the floor unnoticed. She turned to strip the table when Kaiba grabbed her arm and whirled her around.

"No you won't. I've told you plenty of times now, Mazaki. You will continue to be my masseuse." His eyes were the fiercest shade of blue she had ever seen.

"I already told you! I won't be degraded like this!" She snapped and slapped at his hand.

"Oh, you mean after you put makeup on me, and then had me walk into a room full people? I bet they all think I'm a damned drag queen!" Kaiba shouted and stepped forward as Anzu stepped back with his hand grabbing her arm again. "That just shows how simple minded you are, Mazaki." Kaiba continued to move forward as Anzu nervously stepped back away from his even closer proximity. "You feel violated when I say you 'pleasure' me, yet I was nice enough to make sure you held your position after you defiled me in public. As far as I'm concerned this is what I call payback."

"Kaiba, this whole thing has been payback! From the very start! You wanted _me_, Kaiba! Not the other way around! You threatened _me_ to stay as your masseuse and even now you threaten _me_! That whole makeup fiasco was _my_ payback, _my_ own way of getting you back for torturing _me_ session after session!" Anzu yelled in defense as the coldness of the wall touched her arms and back.

"I wanted _you_?" Kaiba let out a deep chuckle then glared at her. "I sometimes thought that maybe there was some intelligence in your mind--somewhere. Maybe you're not like your mutt friend. And maybe you could be seen as something remotely less than annoying. But then you open your mouth and all of those thoughts get lost in your endless chatter." He ended in a hiss. However, the enraged Anzu didn't let him intimidate her.

"Amused much?" Anzu barely held back a bitter laugh. " You're sick, Kaiba. But of course! I forget! You're just a little boy who likes to play games."

"Games? You think I'm playing games with you?" His face got close to hers. Interrogating her and making her feel self-conscious. Kaiba was sinfully to close to her. She thought maybe she wouldn't mind it all that much if they weren't fighting.

"Yes." She managed to squeak out.

From their proximity she could see the he had deeper shades of blue around his pupil. _No one should be so close to another person that they can see around their pupil! _Anzu's mind tried to wrap around that thought, as she felt him let go of her. Both his arms now went to either side of her, trapping her between the wall and his tall figure. Again with the intimidation…_Well not this girl. I'm done trying to play Ms. Nice. _

"Fine. You wants games, then you'll get them." Kaiba smirked oh so sexily as he titled his head to the side in amusement. A lock of his hair fell over one eye, obscuring the beautiful blue. Anzu gulped and reminded herself that she hated the man in front of her.

"What? What's so damn funny?" She asked, hating his chuckle.

"You think you could play games with me, Mazaki? You wouldn't know where to start." Kaiba responded in a low, dangerous voice.

Anger made her hands reach up to Kaiba's collar and pull him close enough so that their noses were touching, and he could see the anger in her blue eyes. A part of her cringed at the mere thought—her friends' enemy was this close to her. He would continuously and maliciously torture Yugi and Joey. Well, now it was time for her to feel what her friends felt every time Kaiba messed around with them.

As handsome as he looked this close up, a thought popped in her head that could make Kaiba regret he ever messed with her. He thought she wanted him so badly? Fine, so be it…

"No, I won't play games simply because you did. However, I'll sure as hell end it." Thinking that her plan was going to work, she gulped quickly before lifting her chin up and catching his lips with hers. Almost automatically Kaiba's eyes widened at the timid pair of lips on his. This girl really couldn't play his game… She was failing miserably. Obviously she was trying to disgust him by kissing him. Did she think that just because she kissed him he would be appalled and never have her as his masseuse again? Guess again…

"Weak." Kaiba whispered against her lips as she retreated slowly. Anzu's eyes fluttered opened, they looked with confusion at the young CEO. It was as if a spark arose within him. Kaiba laid his hands on her shoulders and lightly pushed her more thoroughly against the wall.

A gasp barely escaped her mouth, as his face closed the distance between them. Anzu could feel his nose touch hers. He looked her dead in the eye with a smirk clearly visible on his lips. An unexplainable feeling went through her as his hands stroked up to hold either sides of her face, drawing her closer.

"You just raised the stakes, Mazaki." He huskily whispered about a hair away from her parted lips. Against everything logical going through her head, Anzu closed her eyes the moment she felt his lips move irresistibly against hers. Thus ending round one from a whole new game Anzu had just initiated…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **No ownership implied or stated by either of us...

Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter, things are beginning to heat up a bit. Your comments and suggestions are always appreciated. All of your reviews are so awesome! And we thank you all for the continuing support. If it weren't for you guys--well, why would we keep writing?

We both did want to comment on one review. We aren't trying to mirror an idea from any other author. The ideas we come up with are our own. The idea originated from a show we were watching together and took on it's own life (not a movie or sitcom--a talk show actually). If anyone wishes to know where the ideas originated and care to chat or discuss with me, or Gekkou Hana...Please feel free. There are two of us working on this and we both read tons of FF, but we have both always been, and continue to strive to be, original. I'm sorry if some of you feel we aren't--that isn't our intentions...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Nothing seemed to make sense at that point in her life. She was an innocent, hard working, young woman. Her parents were proud that she strived to become what she always wanted in life. After she earned enough money she would fulfill her dreams to study in Julliard—leave her home for a couple of years, and truly master the skills of dance. Her future promised a career she could be proud of. She could imagine herself becoming some well-known dancer who traveled around America and Europe showing off her skills. Yes, her parents were darn proud of her and she had no reason to be ashamed.

At least this was what kept running through Anzu's head as she entered Sweet Indulgences. Britney was standing by the reception desk with a client when Anzu sped past. Unfortunately for Anzu, Britney had a quick eye and saw how disoriented her friend looked.

"I'll see you next week, okay?" Britney bid her client a sweet farewell and then followed Anzu to her room. After a soft knock Britney entered the room. Anzu was going through her purse. It appeared as if she were desperately trying to find something. "Anzu? Are you okay honey?" Britney paused for a moment when Anzu's shoulders tense up. "You seem... tense." Taking the psychological approach, Britney sat down on a chair next to where Anzu was standing. "Did something happen?" Turning her head to look at Britney, Anzu narrowed her eyes.

"No." She tersely responded.

"Hmm… I see. So, something did happen." With a frustrated growl, Anzu slammed her purse down onto the table.

"Did it happen at home?" No response.

"Something at school?" Once again no response.

"Friends?" Nothing.

"Work?" Britney now asked with extreme concern. This time she saw Anzu's fist clench, as well as her jaw. "So it was work! Was it…"

"No! It was nothing. Britney, just please leave me alone. I'm not in a good mood right now and I'm liable to say, or do, something I wouldn't normally." Anzu ranted on how no one would find Britney's body if she continued to talk.

Britney knew the only person she had worked with today was…

"KAIBA!" Britney's sudden outburst caused Anzu to blush and jump back. It was almost as if he just entered the room.

"What! Where?" Nervously, Anzu looked around the room. When she glanced back at Britney, she saw the smirk and total accusing look on her friend's face. Muttering, Anzu knew Britney had caught on. Something was wrong, and that something had to do with the infamous Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba, a name she knew she did not want to hear ever again, and as for seeing him—to hell with that! At least, not until her blush reduced to a pink hue.

"Oh, come on, Anzu. What did he do this time? Make fun of how you touched his sun kissed body? Did he not like how your fingers slid through his chocolate locks, making him moan in complete and utter ecstasy? Did he tip you lousy for not massaging away the tension… as your petite hands went up his muscled thigh? Or, how about the way your fingers slid down his rock hard…"

"Does your mother know you talk like this?" Anzu asked, completely disgusted that those words had come from her friend's mouth.

"I was going to say abs—first of all. Second—what did he do that made you come in here like a zombie?" Taking a deep breath, Britney took a seat on the massage table in front of her co-worker and friend. "I don't understand that look on your face. Did you guys… Anzu?" Knowing Britney was thinking something, which Anzu was sure would force her to commit first-degree murder; she raised her hand to stop the girl from uttering another word.

"This is between you and me only! No one is to know this. Not even your mother." Britney nodded her head and stuck out her pinkie.

"I pinkie swear."

"Okay. Well…" Anzu didn't know quite how to begin. So, instead she fidgeted with her hand, which still throbbed. Kaiba sure did have a hard jaw. "I think…" Anzu fumbled for words once again, and then opted to look up at the ceiling.

"Oh come on! What the hell happened? Did you guys do something when you were at his house?" Anzu groaned at the mere mention of his house. "Oh my god. What did you do? Did you guys have sex or something? See! I knew that there was always some tension between you guys and sex experts always say that the best way to relieve that is through… "

"For the love of God, Britney! We did not have sex! I'm a professional, not some sex fiend." The room got a little hot for Anzu. She almost took off her sweater as Brittany waited impatiently for the complete story. The sweater hid evidence, which proved that it hadn't been a dream. Something had happened between her and Kaiba. Maybe she would take the sweater off after she confessed. Anzu, subconsciously, touched her lips.

"You guys kissed!" Putting her hand down, Anzu gave her a look that said how did you know? "That's what you did right? Ever since you came back you keep on touching your lips."

"But before you start going crazy, it was an accident!" Anzu tried to explain.

"Uh huh…" Brittany said in disbelief.

"It all started after the session was over. He made me mad, like usual, and I sort of…kind of..."

Anger made her hands reach up to Kaiba's collar. She pulled him close enough so that their noses were touching and he could see the anger in her blue eyes.

"_No, I won't play games simply because you did. However, I'll sure as hell end it." Thinking that her plan was going to work, she gulped quickly before lifting her chin up and catching his lips with hers._

Britney looked like she was going to cheer for Anzu as she went on with the story.

"…. And then he kind of…"

"_Weak." Kaiba whispered against her lips as she retreated slowly. Anzu's eyes fluttered opened, they looked with confusion at the young CEO. It was as if a spark arose within him. Kaiba laid his hands on her shoulders and lightly pushed her more thoroughly against the wall._

_An unexplainable feeling went through her as his hands reached up to hold either sides of her face, drawing her closer. "You just raised the stakes, Mazaki." He huskily whispered about a hair away from her parted lips._

Britney fanned herself with her hand and leaned back against the chair. "I wish that happened to me! So how did he kiss? I bet he made you weak in the knees!" As Britney sat there pondering about how it would be like to kiss Kaiba, a thought entered her mind. "So, what happened next?" Rerunning the whole scenario in her mind, Anzu jumped slightly when she heard the question.

"What do you mean?"

"You just left off with him kissing you. What happened next?" Another sigh came from Anzu. Her stomach felt like it was in knots. Could she tell Britney what really happened afterwards? Could she trust her? Might as well, right? She had already explained everything up to the point where he started to kiss her back, right?

"Well…"

Xx

_Against everything logical in her mind, Anzu closed her eyes the moment she felt his lips move irresistibly against hers. The force from his unrelenting mouth made her moan, but was it from pleasure or pain? Either way, as much as every part of her begged not to admit it, she didn't mind. At first they seemed to blindly test each other out. More so him, than her. He kept his eyes opened to see her reaction as he kissed her for the first few seconds. Her eyes were closed, yet her lips were still tense, either from shock or just nervousness. After those few moments passed and she started to kiss back with as much furor, Kaiba found that he too was lost. His eyes closed, no longer paying attention to her reaction, but wanting to meet her needs as well as his own. _

_Hands, which were still on his collar, pulled him closer against her. Obeying, Kaiba pressed her against the wall even tighter with his body. This not only made it harder for her to escape, not that she wanted to, but it made her heart beat like crazy. As soon as he did that, her hands left his collar and went to his soft hair, her fingers mimicking what she'd done in all their past sessions. This time, however, she took her time to feel his locks. For a nanosecond, Anzu swore he stopped kissing her just to take in the sensation of her gentle ministrations. _

_His knee went between her legs, pulling a whimper from her, as he moved his lips away from her own, much to her displeasure. He trailed kisses from her jaw to her earlobe. One of her legs lifted to encircle his hip. _

_Since she was literally on her toes, Kaiba took this opportunity to shift her. He slid his hand under her supporting leg. He pulled it up over his other hip, groaning when he felt her tighten around him. From there Kaiba nibbled on her neck. Now that she was elevated above him, she rested her head on his shoulder as he continued to work on her skin. _

_Their breathing became erratic. If it weren't for Kaiba pausing the kiss, they surely would have been breathless. Anzu could feel each little bite on her neck, making her shiver and also making her grasp onto Kaiba a little tighter. She heard him chuckle in her ear and for some reason she started to giggle as well. _

"_Is this extra at the spa?" Kaiba whispered in her ear. Anzu laughed. Not from the comment, which didn't even register in her head yet, but from his hot breath in her ear. As soon as his comment sank in she realized what she was doing. The mirror across the room allowed no misunderstandings. _

_Her image showed a disheveled looking Anzu with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Her legs were wrapped securely around Kaiba's waist, and she could feel his hands were centimeters from her backside. One of her hands was lost somewhere in his hair, and the other was holding onto his shoulder. His lips were still on her ear, but stopped when he felt her tense up. The moment she saw herself in the mirror her body stiffened noticeably. _

_Anzu felt him stop. At once she began pushing at his shoulders, forcing him to let go of her. Kaiba took a quick step back. Without his body to support her, and her legs too shaky to help her plight—Anzu slipped and fell on her backside with a thud. Not bothering to look up at Kaiba and his possible smirk, she stood with as much dignity as she could muster. _

'_**What the hell just happened?'**_

_She kept asking herself as she walked across the room and picked up her supply bag and CD player. It was supposed to be a stupid payback kiss. He wasn't supposed to turn that kiss around and complicate things. Feeling tears in her eyes, she lowered her head so that her bangs could shield her from further embarrassment. _

_Hopefully, Kaiba didn't notice them—it would be another victory for him. Every move she made, she felt his eyes on her. He hadn't budged, or spoken, for that matter. From the corner of her eyes she saw that he was maintaining his space. Without a word, she walked towards the door_

"_Your tip," He spoke quietly. Since her back was towards him—she hadn't seen him move close. Seto Kaiba was now shoving the discarded bills into her hand. He then moved beside her and opened the door to leave. Their earlier argument came to mind, and Anzu was about to protest when he spoke. "Take the damned tip," his steps took him down the hall and she watched him disappear into one of the rooms. _

_Anzu stuffed the tip in her pocket and ran out of his house. When she reached her car, she sat there for a good minute to replay everything that happened. _

"So he acted like normal Kaiba…cold and annoying?" Britney asked.

Anzu shrugged her shoulders. Retelling the tale made her realize that what happened was not a figment of her imagination.

"You know what it was? Passion. Why else would you lose control like that? The two of you fight like cats and dogs and that's because you're madly attracted to each other."

Feeling a headache coming on, Anzu rested her head in her hands.

"Please, enough with that theory. I hate him and he hates me. What happened back there was a freak of nature. A glitch. I just hope he forgets about it like I intend to. Or hopefully he can't forget about it and feels so embarrassed that he switches masseurs." Britney raised an eyebrow as if to counter with—'yea right'.

* * *

Kaiba sat behind his desk and stared at the blinking cursor. Having a ton of work to do, and a mind that would not cooperate, was the worst combination. Each time he attempted to write the proposal for the project he was set to work on, he could feel her slip back to the foremost part of his mind. Damn Anzu—and this stupid competition they seemed to be dancing around. 

What exactly were they trying to accomplish?

He thought of their last session, of the kiss she had pressed to his lips. She had been trying to disgust him—to make him cringe and hate it. Unfortunately for both it was like a catalyst. He was so annoyed, grabbing her and kissing her to prove he could take complete control. She felt so good, especially when her legs wrapped around his waist. It was as if she belonged there—except he could picture it with a lot less clothing.

He ran a nervous hand ran through his chocolate locks. How could he even think that? Anzu Mazaki was tedious, annoying, and always so… positive. He hated cheerleader types, especially when they hurled venom at him. How many times had she attempted to make a fool of him in front of an audience? The worst had to be in Duelist Kingdom. Repeatedly asking him what he had at the end of the day. She never did understand it was about Mokuba, couldn't she see the sacrifice he was willing to make for his brother? A part of him had wished she had recognized his reasoning. Instead, she slammed into him with insults and accusations.

Glancing at the clock on his desk, he realized she would arrive soon. How would this session go? Would they argue? Ignore? He wanted to push her again, to feel more of her…heat. A smirk slid across his lips. He told her that she had she had raised the stakes. Until last week they were playing games, now the games were at another level. He intended to turn her on until her pretty little head spun. He liked how her cheeks flushed, and he gently ran his hands together, remembering that last session was the first time he had touched her. He would have to continue along those lines.

What would she do if he began to stroke her skin?

* * *

Looking up at the daunting Kaiba Mansion, Anzu cursed silently. Seto Kaiba was such an idiot. She had Britney call Kaiba's secretary and try to take over the session. Funny how that little knot had formed when she saw Britney smile warmly at the idea, but it was to no avail. A miniscule part of her was pleased that Britney wouldn't be allowed to touch him. A part of her that she would never admit to having… 

Why did he still want her to do this? It was going to be more than embarrassing. She swallowed hard as she tugged out the equipment and struggled to the door. It wasn't as bad this time; she had gotten the hang of the mobile equipment. Once again the butler made a jest, or three, at her expense as he led her to a room. It was a different location this time—no longer in the same room as last week, one that had been a study of some sort. This room was warmer, a bit friendlier if it were possible. Anzu wondered why the change in venue, but didn't dare ask the man—fearing a sexually charged innuendo.

She set the table up with ease and then popped in a CD. She brought the sounds of the rainforest, which had a flute accompaniment; Kaiba seemed to sleep quickly to those sounds. A bathroom, which was off the room, stood open. Walking inside she washed her hands and examined her reflection in the mirror. How had her job, one that she had enjoyed, gone from fun to torture? She used her pinkie to smooth the gloss on her lower lip. A soft blush crept up her cheeks. Hopefully there would be no repeat of last time. She was determined to keep her feet on the ground—not locked around his hips.

As expected there he was, already in the room when she re-entered it. He was so stealthy; she never did hear him move. Her blue eyes refuse to meet his.

"I'm surprised you aren't on the table," she broke the silence.

"I've extended our session to 90 minutes today," he explained. "I called your employer and made the arrangements." He approached her and was pleased to see how flushed she was, he also liked that she was in a skirt, it would be so easy to _accidentally _touch her legs.

Anzu spun around and glared at him. How dare he?

"I have other clients you know? I understand how you think you are the center of the universe, but I must take a pin to your hot air-filled head and burst your ego. You can't have 90 minutes." She slammed down the lavender oil she used on him. Funny, she no longer used the scent on anyone else—for fear that it would make her think of him. Her conscious mind told her it was because the thought of him made her sick, her subconscious mind knew better…

"You're arguing over something that has already been decided. Your appointment was taken over by a co-worker of yours. Britney. Funny, she tried to assist me, but I knew how that would disappoint you. So, instead, I decided she could have the client that would follow me. I think that was fair." He walked towards her and tilted her chin up. "In the future—don't test your skills at manipulation—not on me. I'm the master."

Slapping his hand away, her blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "A master who gets his ass kicked every time he challenges a certain friend of mine…"

Anzu blinked as Kaiba untied his robe. Turning quickly, she avoided the dropping of it to around his ankles. Her heart was pounding. Neither had mentioned the kiss—which was fine by her. It was something that never had to be broached again. It could be a closed topic, one she didn't have a mind to repeat.

Hearing the table shift under his weight she knew he was settling in.

"Any time you would like to start earning your wages…" He let the smart remark linger in the air.

Anzu turned on the CD and sighed. It simply wasn't fair, why was she the luckiest girl in the world? How come Seto Kaiba tortured her and no one else? Shouldn't the wealth be shared? More of her co-workers needed to be gifted with this luminous presence. Unfortunately, she realized as she turned and saw him lying under a towel before her, she was beginning to feel fiercely protective of him. Heck, the thought of Britney touching him nearly drove her insane.

This had to be some sort of purgatory. Now all she had to do was figure out what she had done that was so bad and correct it. Maybe at that point this nightmare would end.

Kaiba nearly shivered when her fingertips began touching him. He thought he could control his reactions to her, but his mind kept getting yanked down the naughty corridor back to the luscious kiss they had shared. Gently fingers began working out knots in his shoulder as he recalled the taste of her neck and the feel of her tongue against his.

They had never been so quite. The room seemed to swell with silence, thank heaven the CD kept playing. Anzu was afraid to breathe and Kaiba was afraid of groaning from her touch. Had he screwed himself by requesting an extra half hour? As it was, he could hardly keep his thoughts on hating her long enough to quell his own body's reactions to her caress.

Had she always petted him this way, were her strokes always so sensual? Maybe she was simply trying to drive him insane. She was manipulating sore and aching muscles and driving him to his knees. He was thankful he was lying face down on the table. Face up would be too showing. How was a man supposed to mock a girl who had such a profound effect? Damn her, and yet he wouldn't stop her…no way in hell would he halt this…

Anzu tried to stay focused on her task, which was simple—relieve his tension. It was not in her job description to enjoy herself—but she was. He was built magnificently, skin so warm and smooth, muscles so hard and tight, and a backside that begged to be…manipulated by her eager hands. She didn't dare say a word, not a whisper. Last time their words led to her showing lust for him. Heck it was only supposed to be a game, she thought she would call his bluff and disgust him. Instead, he turned the tables. Well, maybe it was time to see how far she could push him. If he was forced to embarrass himself by admitting he was attracted to her—the enemy—she could laugh him off and then he would release her…right?

Her hands were deftly moving on his neck now, and every nerve ending was alive and wanting. How much more could he possibly take? Was she doing this on purpose, playing on skin she knew was sensitive? Hell, when they had wrapped themselves around one another and her hands sank into his hair—she had to have heard his moans. She was doing it on purpose, that was the only explanation. Fine, she wanted to play? He could play too, because he was sure her legs wouldn't have wrapped around him if she weren't responsive.

He flipped over on the table and smiled up at her. "I think it would be better if you did it from this angle." She blushed deeply. He would watch her touch him? That was almost intolerable. But, what could she say? Massages were given on the front and back usually—she just never requested that he turn over. She didn't want him to turn over for this very reason.

Blue eyes watched her. She moved behind his head and dug her fingers deeply into the straining muscles of his neck. His eyes fluttered closed as she worked her way up into his hair. It was a soft sigh, not a whimper, she heard as he shifted slightly under the pressure. Could a man be more beautiful? This was a very different view of him—a more intimate view of him. A view she would be treated to when they…if they…but, then again they never would… She coughed and tried to think of things that had nothing to do with him

"My hands and wrists need to be worked on. All the typing is making them tight." His voice was a gruff mumbling.

She nodded dumbly, watching his mouth move. Looking at the clock, she was only forty-five minutes in, only half way through. She might have to excuse herself and take a cold shower in the bathroom. How would that look?

Slowly she moved down the table and took his right hand into hers. She rubbed his palm—pulling a moan or two from him. His hands were very sensitive. Who knew they would be. She had to stop herself from tugging it to her lips and kissing each fingertip. Hands this strong and warm, oh the things she could envision them doing. He knew how to work a laptop, duel, and probably work with delicate computer wiring—what else could he do with his fingers and hands? What was he seriously capable of? She could only vaguely remember the kiss. He had pulled her up against him and forced her leg over his hip. He had been demanding but terribly gentle. Swallowing hard, she released his hand and worked up his wrist to his forearm, allowing his hand to dangle from the table.

Rounding his elbow she moved up the back of his upper arm. His triceps were incredible. When did he find the time to work out? He wasn't muscle bound, but this explained why it was easy for him to hold her against the wall, with her feet off the ground. He probably could carry her right off to his bed right now, and would she really complain? She groaned and rolled her eyes. Why couldn't she think of innocent things like puppies, kittens, and Ice cream cones? Ice cream cones that could be licked…much like she wanted to lick his lips right before she tasted his mouth…

Kaiba smiled, his little employee was raising a riot in him, but she seemed to be suffering some frustrations as well. How many times had she made that adorable little noise so far? She was pinned against the table, her hip pressing against his waist. He could simply wrapped his arm around her torso and grab her. She was conveniently inside the 'V' that formed between his stretched arm and body. Instead, as she worked her way up to his shoulder, he did something less expected and a bit wicked.

Anzu stilled her hands, her blue eyes widening. She had been leaning forward, trying to get to the underside of his shoulder. The problem now was—should she straighten or stay in her current position? She had no idea what to do. It was shocking, insane and yet so enticing…

Seto Kaiba's warm, strong, relaxed hand just cupped her hip. More exactly—what lay behind her hip… Blinking, but not reacting, she felt him squeeze her ever so slightly.

He would win at this rate, and for her that wasn't an option.

Leaning down, not daring to look in those blue eyes that mesmerized her, she whispered something very, unexpectedly, heated against his ear in almost a soft purr…

* * *

**A/N: I hope we get this updated quickly. Sorry about the cliffie. We read it this way and with a little more added. We both liked it this way better. Please take a little moment and let us know what you think? Much obliged..**


End file.
